To Love Again
by mistressbabette51
Summary: AU. Clark/OC. The year is 3009 and Clark has just seen Lois Lane-Kent alive and well, but why now and what did it mean? This story finds Future!Clark trying to find the answers to those questions. Where will the answers lead him and to whom?
1. Prologue: A World Apart

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or DC Comics; WB Entertainment does, dangit!

Author's Notes: I don't know if you guys have noticed but I've been taking risks and branching out recently with my writing, stretching out to see where my Muse would lead me and this story is definitely out there and risky, yeah you could say that! This story will center on Clark Kent aka Future!Clark from my award winning fan fiction entitled _**The Search for Lois Lane**_! You don't have to read that to know what's going on here.

To get you updated, there are a few things you should know: the year is 3009; Clark is a free-lance writer; he is Superman to the world; he no longer resides in Metropolis, but on the Watchtower space station, convinced that avoiding human contact as much as possible would keep his heart safe, and as they say ... 'the best laid plans!' This first chapter is a prologue and a set-up of what's to come. The story is written, so no long waits between chapters. Ok, then, read on, and please review. Look for updates every five days or so. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Prologue: A World Apart_

_Smallville, Kansas, 2091:_

Clark numbly stared at his wife's tombstone, still unbelieving. Two years, two long years had passed since his beloved wife, Lois, had died in his arms and his heart was still in pieces shattered by his loss. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks and he wondered again if and when they would ever stop. He sighed and roughly dashed them away, looked up at the sky and thought ... _I can't put this off forever_. He then twirled into the suit and headed for the Fortress of Solitude.

He had dreaded this moment, but he knew he needed to tell his parents what had happened to this wife; he was not looking forward to it at all. "Mother, father," he called to them and then they appeared before him and they looked exactly the same. He sighed and admitted that he had actually missed them.

"Kal-El," Jor-El responded.

"My son," Lara responded.

Clark braced himself and spoke clearly. "I have news." He paused. "Lois is gone."

His parents turned to each other briefly as if they knew this day would come, had rehearsed or planned for it. Clark stiffened and waited.

Lara spoke first. "My son, we ..."

Clark interrupted her. "Please don't say it; I couldn't bear it," he begged as he tried to hold it in, his head bowed, and then he burst into tears. He stood there sobbing for a few minutes and wondered why his parents hadn't said anything, but then he looked up and they were no longer inside the glass crystals, but standing before him arms open wide waiting for him. He blinked not believing his eyes and then his mother finished what she had started before he had interrupted. "We know what happened Kal-El ... let us help you."

Clark's eyes were wide, unbelieving, but his feet slowly moved forward and then he was in their arms and they were holding him close as he buried his face in his mother's shoulder, holding her, and he could actually feel Lara stroking his hair for the first time. But no sooner had he realized how nice it was to finally hold them, he stumbled forward a bit and realized he was now holding air. He opened his eyes startled for a moment and they were above him inside the crystals again, just like always, and he wondered if had imagined it.

At his questioning look, Jor-El explained. "We can hold you, my son, touch you, and feel you, but only for a few minutes."

Clark understood as he took a shuddering breath. "I understand, but ... thank you for that." He paused as he tried to gather his thoughts. "I feel so lost; I don't know what to do, but ... I do want to continue being Superman; it is all I have now, but ..."

"It will take time Kal-El," Jor-El told his son.

Clark wiped at his eyes and wondered. "I know, but how long ...?"

They glanced at each other. "Just know that we ... love you, Kal-El." Lara paused. "Stay with us for a little while, my son, until you decide," she told him.

He tried to smile through his tears. "I'd like that."

~o~o~

After living with his parents at the Fortress for several years, he continued being Earth's savior, he sold his condo, left Metropolis and moved onto the Watchtower space station. Clark had made some hard decisions during that time. He really had no choice in the matter; he had to guard what little heart he had left or he didn't know what would happen to him. He wondered again at this cold and calculated person he had become as he tried to stay firm in his resolve, but no plan, no best laid plan would prepare him for those few moments out of time that would change his life ... forever.

~o~o~

_Metropolis, 3009:_

Clark Kent, aka Jonathan Clark, aka Superman, sat on a park bench across from the_ Daily Planet_ building awash with memories of his dead wife, Lois Lane-Kent. Although Mrs. Kent had been dead for nearly a thousand years, Clark had just seen her not ten minutes ago, held her close in his arms, smelled her perfume, gazed upon her lovely face, kissed her soft cheek and he wanted never to leave her arms again. He took a shuddering breath, held tightly to those images, as he knew they would have to last him for the rest of his life. "Oh Lois," he whispered, as he closed his eyes and tried to stem the flow of tears.

As he drew in the memories of those few minutes with her, he sealed them away inside his heart, and then played them again in his mind's eye over and over again.

~o~o~

_As I was flying over the city making my rounds, I heard a familiar sound, a sound I had not heard since the night Lois had died in my arms … her heartbeat. And after forever, it seemed, I heard her voice again:_

_"It's you, isn't it?" _

_When I saw her again after so long a time, I couldn't stop my tears and the memories that her presence brought. "Yes, Lois, it's me." I pulled out a hankie, took off my glasses, wiped at my eyes, and blew my nose loudly. "Sorry."_

_"Please don't apologize. It must be hard seeing me after all this time. It must bring back a lot of memories of happier times in Smallville, right?"_

_"Yeah, happier times," I replied and couldn't help smiling at her._

_"Clark, I have so many questions for you." _

_"I know you do, but I can't answer any of them." _

_"I don't understand. It's just a few questions."_

_"Lois, you know as well as I do that you have more than a few questions, and I want to answer them, but it is best you know as little as possible about the future. Tell me you understand why this is so important."_

_She sighed. "I suppose you're right."_

_"You know I am. Now, I have one question for you. How did you get here?" _

_Lois took the ring out of her pocket very slowly, placed it in her palm, and showed it to me. "This ring brought me here totally by accident. How do I use it to get back home? Please tell me you know how it works and how to use it."_

_"Yes Lois, I know, and don't worry, you'll be home in no time."_

_Lois suddenly threw her arms around my neck and held me close for a few moments._

_I was startled at first, and then I put my arms around her, closed my eyes for just a moment. I finally accepted the fact that I wasn't dreaming, that Lois was warm and alive and in my arms again._

_Lois was the first to pull back. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." _

_I could see how affected she was by our hug, no matter how innocent. Yes, it was time to go. "Are you ready to go home?"_

_"Yes, Clark, I'm ready."_

_"Now before you put the ring on your finger, I want you to think of a date, the day you left Smallville, only deduct one day, so you will arrive before this happened, and you can stop it from happening again."_

_"Yes, I understand. I'm thinking of a date."_

_"Lois, there's something else I need to tell you and it's very important. You can't tell anyone about coming here, about what you've seen or heard, and especially about meeting me. You must also find a way to return the ring without anyone knowing that it was missing, and you must try very hard to forget this ever happened. Do you understand?"_

_"But how can I forget? I'll see you everyday."  
><em>

_"I know it will be hard, but your Clark needs time to accept his destiny, time to find his own way in his own time. Please tell me you understand."_

_"Alright, Clark, I understand. I won't say a word."_

_"That's my girl. I mean ... thank you, Lois. Are you ready to go?"_

_"Yes, I'm ready."_

_"And Lois?"_

_"Yes, Clark?"_

_"It was wonderful seeing you again. I admit I was sad at first, but having you here if only for a little while has brought me so much joy that I'll never forget it." I couldn't stop myself. I kissed her cheek. "Goodbye, Lois. You can put the ring on your finger now."_

_"Goodbye, Clark and thank you." She touched my cheek in a way that only Lois would._

_She put the ring on her finger, took one last look at me, and then she was gone._

~o~o~

Clark opened his tear-filled eyes, looked up at the sky, and tried with everything in him to accept the truth, that Lois was gone. But a part of him, a very large part of him, had wanted her to stay with him for just a little while longer. He had wanted so badly to talk to her about her life in the past, about her work, about anything to keep her there with him, just to hear her voice, to see her smile, to see that sparkle in her eyes, to touch her again, just for a few more minutes. _Oh, the memories_. He could not help remembering the first time Lois had told him that she loved him; he would never forget it.

~o~o~

_"Clark, we've danced around each other for years, and after everything that happened over the past few days, I just can't do it anymore." She squeezed my hand. "I almost died, and I don't know... I've been hurt before, and well, quite a few times, actually. You remember, don't you?"_

_"Yes, Lois, I remember." How could I forget?_

_"It's just seeing Chloe and what she's going through, loosing Jimmy, it's opened my eyes and I don't want to waste any more time. Clark, I'd die if anything ever happened to you. That's how much I love you." _

_"Oh, Lois." That was the last thing I expected her to say, but oh, how it pleased me. My heart felt like it was soaring into the clouds._

_"I do; I love you so much that it hurts to look at you sometimes. Please, just tell me I'm not alone here."_

_"Of course, you're not alone. I love you too, Lois. I've loved you for such a long time." There it was, and I couldn't deny it, not anymore._

_"Oh, Clark, I wish I could hold you properly, kiss you and love you." Lois was beaming and smiling at me._

_"Well, I think we can manage a little kiss." I stood up then, wiped her tears away with the back of my hand. "You're so beautiful."_

_"Clark, I look like crap; just kiss me already." She smiled at me._

_And of course, I kissed her._

~o~o~

Once the memories had faded, Clark sighed heavily as the tears fell freely now. _Lois is gone, gone back to her own time, where she belongs with me, my younger self. _He shook his head and tried to smile, as he thought of Clark Kent in the past, and all the many, many years he would have with her, but what about him? He felt foolish, but he was envious of his younger self and he also thought why now, why had she come back now, at this particular time?

He stood up then, suddenly very weary of it all, wiped at his eyes with a hankie, and thought about the answer to that question, but just as a possible answer came to him, he heard a plane high in the sky, and it did not sound like a smooth landing to him. He was instantly on alert, as he looked at his surroundings and did not see too many people around, spotted a large hedge, quickly went behind it, took off his glasses, twirled into the suit and streaked into the sky.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Oh boy. *wibbles* Man, that was really tough. *wipes eyes* For those of you who may not know or remember, the italicized sections in this chapter were taken from the first story 'The Search for Lois Lane.' Ok, that's the set up guys. Thanks for reading everyone. Reviews are love! :D


	2. Jane

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or DC Comics; WB Entertainment does, dangit!

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Clark thought it would be just another rescue, but all too soon he would find out how wrong he had been ... about everything. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone!

~o~o~

_Chapter 2: Jane_

"This can't be happening; this was not supposed to happen this way," Jane Douglas frantically whispered to herself. Then she closed her eyes and tried to tune out all the frantic prayers and screams all around her, but she couldn't do it, even when she put her hands over her ears to try and drown them out. Oxygen masks dropped from the ceiling, but what was the point? They were all going to die.

Prayers did not come easily for Jane, after her husband had died and her family wondered what would become of her, and now she had to wonder again why she had forsaken her beliefs, all because of one man ... Superman.

She couldn't help but think of him, the costumed savior in the sky, the one man who had miraculously changed the world, the one man who had changed the way everyone lived their lives, and the one man that made them believe that he would always be there for them. And no matter what calamity would befall them, he would be there, but Jane had found out the hard way how wrong everyone was to believe in him.

Jane knew she shouldn't be so hard on him or herself, but she couldn't seem to stop and she knew he couldn't be everywhere at once, but the devastated part of her heart refused to believe that he could not have saved her husband from his fate. Just thinking about her late husband caused her heart to constrict and tears to fall but then she realized that she would be with him soon, they would be together forever, so she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable impact and her death.

But today was not her day to die, nor anyone else on the plane. Seconds, moments, or minutes went by, Jane wasn't sure, then the plane was jolted forward to a complete stop as if it had actually hit the ground on impact, but instead of bursting into flames and killing them all, the plane was slowly dropped to the ground and everyone sat still eyes-wide not believing what had just happened, but it appeared to be true.

They had been saved by Superman; that was the only explanation. Then the front exit door was suddenly lifted and pulled away, and there he was standing before a stunned audience as he spoke to them. "Is everyone alright?" His voice boomed carrying to the back of the plane, startling everyone, but no one said a word, too shocked to respond. "Please do not leave your seats; the EMTs will be here in a few moments. Everyone, please stay calm, you're safe now."

Jane had never seen him up close like this before; he was a stunning vision to her eyes, tall and built like a towering oak tree, beautiful blue eyes, his hair appeared immaculate and she couldn't help noticing the grey hairs at his temple, so miraculously he did age she realized, but she knew he had been on this planet for hundreds and hundreds of years. It was an astonishing and unbelievable thought.

Her thoughts wandered then as the crowd began to come out of its stunned awareness of him actually being there and saving them as outcries of 'thank you' and 'bless you' began pouring out of the passengers. Heartfelt tears of relief and happiness were heard all around, but Jane was not in the mood to thank him, not this time. She knew it was irrational thinking on her part, but ever since the moment she realized she was going to die, she had resigned herself to that fact, however, there he was changing everyone's lives and for what, so he could feel better about himself? _Just stop it, Jane! You're alive, be happy about it and move on. No. I can't be happy about it. My Bill is dead and all because he had better things to do than save his life and everyone else on that plane. Too little too late!_

Out of the corner of his eye, Superman caught Jane's reaction to him and frowned not understanding what she was feeling. He thought she would be thrilled to be alive and well, but she was staring at him with such hatred, he was taken aback and turned to her then. She was shaking and shooting sparks of hate from her eyes. "Are you alright, Miss?"

"Am I alright?" She shrieked at him, her eyes were tearing up, her heart raced, and her palms were sweaty. Jane was in shock.

Clark came a little closer hoping not to scare her. "Please miss, stay calm, you're fine now, the plane is on the ground."

"Stay away from me, you freak!" She shrieked at him again. Jane was being irrational, but she couldn't seem to stop. Something was very wrong.

Clark also realized she was in shock and needed medical attention. "Let me help you; I won't hurt you."

The EMTs arrived and tried to calm her down, but she was still shrieking and being combative to Superman and everyone else around her. "Don't trust him, please if you know what's good for you, don't trust him!" Jane continued to shriek at Clark and the still stunned passengers.

Unbeknownst to Clark or the other passengers, someone captured the entire scene on a video with a camera phone; it went viral just a few hours later.

Clark stared at her wide-eyed and wondered what had brought on this verbal attack on Superman. He didn't want to feel anything by her hateful words, but of course, after so many years of being here on Earth, the woman's words tore through his soul reminding him again how different he was from everyone else, but thinking about it now, it had to be more than that, more than just him being different, but what could it be?

Once Jane was restrained and carefully removed from the plane, he turned back to the passengers who were quietly watching him waiting to see what he would do or say next. Clark didn't know what to say. He cleared his throat. "Everyone, please just take your time leaving the plane, and let the EMTs know if you're hurt or feel faint or ... just ..." Clark was loosing it, but more EMTs arrived then and Clark peered through the walls of the plane and the ambulance, saw the woman on a stretcher, then caught the name on the side and what hospital she was going to be taken. He had made up his mind right then and there to see her again; he had to.

Then he turned to leave without looking back, too upset to say anything more. As he flew higher into the sky, he vaguely heard the passengers crying 'thank you, thank you, Superman.' He closed his eyes as those words flowed through him calming him somewhat with the relief that he had been able to save them all.

~o~o~

Clark was high in the sky feeling the warmth of the sun as it fueled him, made him stronger as several emergencies came into his hearing. He took care of those without too much trouble, a few car crashes, an overturned eighteen-wheeler, an explosion or two, a fire, just a typical day for him, except for seeing his dead wife alive again after nearly one thousand years, and being called a 'freak' for saving two hundred lives. He closed his eyes and sighed to himself. He needed and wanted to go to the hospital to see her and so he did just that several hours later.

Still in the suit, stunning the nurses, doctors and patients, he approached the emergency room, but he also noticed there were a few other passengers there from the downed plane who were waiting to be seen. He tried to smile but his thoughts would not leave the distraught young woman he had come to see. As he inquired about her, the nurse did remember her and that she was now in a room sedated and resting. Her name was Jane Douglas and she would probably be released tomorrow.

Superman thanked the nurse who was very forthcoming about Jane so he went to visit her just to talk and to make sure he hadn't done something to someone she cared about. The thought had crossed his mind several times; that was the only thing that made any sense. He couldn't save everyone, he knew that, had resigned himself to that fact centuries ago, but it still consumed him with guilt and remorse when it happened. He couldn't help it; it was a bi-product of his job, but it still hurt nonetheless.

~o~o~

Jane was alone in her hospital room curled up in a ball sobbing her eyes out. She had just awakened from a dream and in her dream, she was with her husband on a sandy beach, hand in hand deliriously happy and feeling more content than she had ever felt in her life. She wiped at her eyes with a tissue, but then her mind returned to a few hours ago on the plane and the things she had said and she tried not to think about it, but she felt terrible about all of it. He was a miracle among men on this planet, she had no right to say those things to him, and she felt awful about it.

"Miss Douglas, am I disturbing you?" Clark whispered as he slowly opened the door and tried to smile.

Jane stiffened at the sound of 'his' voice and slowly turned her head and gasped at the sight before her. He was there in her room asking to come in.

_What should I do?_

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Let him in! I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading. Update in a few days! Please tell me your thoughts. Reviews are love! :D


	3. Two of a Kind

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Clark and Jane talk about their shocking connection and later Clark has some tough decisions to make about his life. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 3: Two of a Kind_

Jane was too shocked to speak as she stared at him, unbelieving that he was really there in her room.

Clark wasn't surprised by her reaction, but her silence spoke volumes. "I'll come back later," he said and turned to go.

"No, wait, don't go," she finally spoke to him, sat up, pushed her hair out of eyes, raised the blanket up to her chest and tried to be polite. "I just never expected to see you again and especially not here, but ... I'm glad you came."

Clark wasn't usually shy around beautiful women and she was beautiful, there was no denying that fact, but as he came closer, he saw that her eyes were red. He then realized it was her voice he had overhead in the hallway just a few minutes ago. He wondered why then he hoped it wasn't because of him. "I'm sorry to just drop in on you like this, but after what happened ..."

Jane sighed as he watched him come closer still feeling terrible about what happened. "About that, I wanted to apologize for my behavior on the plane. It was uncalled for and inexcusable," she told him firmly.

Clark was touched by her apology, but he wanted to know why she had been crying and what had caused such a strong reaction to him. "There's really no need to apologize. You were in shock."

She felt relieved but it wasn't enough. "I realize that now, but ... I hope you'll forgive me and try to forget it ever happened. Do you think you can?" She really hoped he would forgive her.

He thought about it for a moment. "I'll forgive you, but on one condition?" He smiled hoping to make her feel better.

"Oh and what's that?" She couldn't help returning his smile.

Clark also couldn't help his eyes as they roamed over her face and noticed how flawless her olive skin was, her dark hair was long and curled over her shoulders as if waiting for someone, him maybe, to run his hands through it. But it was the color of her eyes that drew him to her, and her lips were just the right size. He tore his eyes away from her face and tried to think and cleared his throat. "Well, on the condition that you tell me the real reason for your outburst on the plane."

Jane tried to ignore his frank appraisal of her, turned and stared out the window. "I don't want to talk about it," she said leaving no room for argument, hoping to put some distance between them.

Clark didn't understand why he did it, but he reached up to touch her shoulder, however he stopped and lowered his arm just as she turned back to him again.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked and despite her best efforts not to get too close to him, she did feel compelled to talk to him, but he was not going to like what she had to say_._

"Yes, I do, and it may help to talk about it."

"Alright, but you have to sit down first," she said. "I'm getting a crick in my neck staring up at you."

Clark chuckled and pulled up a chair. "Is this better?" He asked and smiled.

Jane narrowed her eyes at him. That smile would knock any woman to her knees, but she was a widow, a recent widow, and she wasn't interested in the super-powered savior of Metropolis, but maybe the other persona might interest her. _No, no, I'm not ready. He doesn't need me, besides if he knew who or what I was, he would run away from me. I'm sure of it._

"Are you ready Jane? Oh, can I call you Jane, I feel as if I know you somehow, but ... how is that possible?" Clark shook his head at that question and began to wonder if they had met before today.

Jane stiffened at his questions, but maybe she should tell him the whole story, not just about Bill, but about the two of them, and that they did have a connection from the past, albeit indirectly. "Yes, you can call me Jane." She took a deep breath and began her story. "I'm a widow, Superman, a recent widow," she said and dabbed at her eyes with a tissue, as she'd never said that word out loud before.

"I see, go on," he encouraged her.

"My husband, Bill, and I hadn't been married long, only a few years, when ..." She paused to gain some control. "He was on a plane headed back from a business trip a few months ago but somehow ... the plane encountered turbulence ... and it crashed in the desert just outside of Los Angeles."

Clark remembered hearing about the crash; he was in outer space when it happened trying to save the planet from a meteor shower, one of many that seemed to happen pretty much every other month now. "I'm so sorry, Jane, but you know I would have tried to stop it if I'd been there."

She was still doubtful about that. "Where were you, Superman?"

"I was in outer space at the time, Jane, a meteor shower. I'm so sorry," he said again as his eyes pleaded with her to try and understand.

Jane had been so devastated from her tragedy, not speaking to anyone except her family, and ignoring the outside world for months. "Oh, no, I blamed you, Superman, for all of it."

He did touch her this time, as he took her hand in his. "Everything is going to be alright." He squeezed her hand. "I don't want to hear anymore apologies Jane OK?" He smiled again.

"Alright," Jane sighed relieved to finally know the truth, but then they suddenly became self-conscious and stared at their joined hands, and reluctantly released the other's hand at the same time.

Clark was at a loss as to what was happening and stood up to leave. "I should go," he said not looking at her.

"Wait, don't go," Jane said stopping him with a touch to his arm. "I have to tell you something and it's pretty important. Can't you stay for a one more minute ... please?"

He narrowed his eyes and listened to the world outside for a moment. "Ok, for a minute."

"We do know each other ... sort of," she told him being cryptic.

Clark frowned as he sat back down again. Surely he would have remembered her. "When did we meet?"

"Oh, we've never met before."

"But I don't understand."

She looked into his eyes. "I know who you are," she confessed still being cryptic.

"Of course you do, I'm Superman," he said as his heart began to pound and his breathing increased.

"Yes, but you're also ... Clark Kent."

Clark's heartbeat spiked, but he put on his best poker face. "Who did you say?" He must have heard her wrong.

"It's alright, I would never tell anyone, I promise. Please don't be upset."

He stood up then and went over to the window hoping the sun would calm him a little. "I'm not upset," he admitted, wondering how she could possibly know that name. "But I ... umm ... I have to leave."

Jane couldn't help but wonder why he kept running away from people. "But don't you want to know how I know? Aren't you just a little curious?"

Clark was curious alright, frantic actually, to know how she came across his name. "Tell me," he said but kept his distance from her. His heart was racing, wondering if he could accept or believe what she was going to say.

"You may want to sit down," Jane suggested as she watched him closely.

"I'm fine right here; just tell me," he said trying to stay calm.

Jane thought it best she just tell him the truth. "My maiden name was ... Troupe."

Clark's eyes widened as the truth hit him ... hard. "Then, you're ..." He couldn't say it as his breath left his lungs.

"Yes, Clark, I'm a descendent of Lois and Lucy Lane."

Clark had never fainted before in his life, but there was always a first time. He took hold of the window sill and held on tight; the sill cracked a little.

Jane jumped out of bed and helped him to sit down. "Take deep breaths, there, you'll be fine in a minute. Are you alright?"

Clark's heartbeat slowed down a little, as he stared at her and the world came back into focus. He couldn't help it as he touched her cheek. "Your eyes, the Lane eyes; I should have known."

"Just from my eyes, really, Clark. I don't think so," she said and smiled at him. She became suddenly serious and she took his hand. "I know this is a shock hearing it like this, but I want to be your friend Clark, if would you allow it?"

He swallowed suddenly nervous as he thought about that question. "A friend, sure, we can be friends, of course we can, why not," he rambled and couldn't help how his eyes wandered of their own accord across her face to her lips, across her ..." He tore his eyes away and then cleared his throat. "You should get back into bed and I have things to do." He watched her climb back into bed, closed his eyes as her long shapely legs and firm thighs made their presence known. He shook his head at her as he tucked her in.

"Hey, I'm not a baby," she complained then chuckled.

"No, you're not, but I am a lot older than you, you know."

"How old are you anyway?" She couldn't help asking.

"Old enough," he replied closing the subject. "I'll see you around Jane."

"I'll see you around, Clark."

"Call me Jonny," he instructed.

"Yes sir!" She chuckled then saluted him.

He chuckled and turned to go, but couldn't help looking back at her when he reached the door. "Bye, Jane."

"Bye, Jonny."

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: I wasn't sure how I wanted her to tell him, but I think it turned out ok. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, writing him with someone else, but I just kept telling myself that he is a lot, a lot older now, and he is all alone (romantically) anyway. Reviews are love, guys!


	4. Something About Jane

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or DC Comics; WB Entertainment does, dangit!

A/N: I'm uploading this chapter a day early. I'm leaving town in the morning headed to the beach, but I want to see lots of reviews this weekend. I will have my laptop with me of course, so read on! Ok, then, in this next chapter, Clark's head was spinning with this new knowledge, but what will he do about Jane? Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 4: Something About Jane_

_The monitoring center, Watchtower space station:_

Kara Zor-El, Supergirl, and J'onn Jonz, better known as Martian Manhunter, watched the news feed again of Clark's rescue of the airliner, his departure from the plane along with the passengers, most under their own power but a few had been brought out on stretchers, hoping to find any clues as to why this had happened. Airline crashes were a rarity in the future world, not only because of Superman but the FAA was now a worldwide organization renowned for its scrutiny of any unexplained airline accident.

As they both watched everything unfold, they could not help but be thrown back in time when J'onn had returned to Earth after being away for years, and Kara had saved his life. J'onn glanced at one of his dearest friends and it did not take mind-reading to know what she was thinking. "Are you alright, Kara?" He asked when she became quiet appearing deep in thought.

"I'm fine, J'onn, why would you ask that?" Kara frowned as she turned to stare at him.

"Well, I couldn't help remembering how you saved my life not too long ago in much the same manner." He paused. "I'll never forget that Kara."

"J'onn, we've been over that; everything is fine between us now," Kara smiled and wondered if he had read her mind.

"Yes, it is, but we almost killed each other that day, and I'm ..."

She didn't let him finish, but touched his shoulder. "J'onn, that's all in the past; we forgave each other, remember. I didn't know who you were and you were just trying to protect yourself. All is forgiven."

"Thank you, Kara. I don't think I ever thanked you for that."

"That's not necessary, J'onn. That's what we're all here for, to save each other, to be there for each other; remember that."

"I won't forget," he stated firmly as thoughts of how he could return the favor and he would do it gladly.

"Good, now, let's check for any videos, news coverage or anything that may give us some clue as to how this accident could have happened."

~o~o~

Clark left the hospital as if he were walking on a cloud of dreams and fantasies, but it didn't take him long to fall back down to Earth as he exited onto the street and looked up at the sky reminding him again just how different he was from Jane, from everyone, but for those few minutes he was with her, a part of him felt alive like he belonged here after so long a time.

He was getting ahead of himself, wasn't he? She wasn't ready for a relationship with anyone; she's a recent widow. They both need time to heal, he after seeing Lois again after so long and Jane needed time to accept what had happened to her husband and put it behind her, but how long would that take? He had no idea, but he was more than willing to wait. _We can be friends, yeah, we will be friends,_ but the more that word tried to stick in his brain, the more it wouldn't.

He sighed as he took to the skies, pulled out his cell and called Kara and J'onn, two of his dearest friends because he needed them now more than ever.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back at Watchtower:_

Kara and J'onn watched the video from the plane again, both at a loss as to how to handle the situation. Clark was on his way there and he needed to make a statement of some kind to the press to make sure things didn't get out of hand. Most of the answering comments seemed to understand that the woman was probably in shock not realizing what she was saying, but there were a few people who also had doubts about the superheroes, the fact they were taking over and that we shouldn't trust them.

The last thing they needed now was an outcry of mistrust among humans about aliens and why they were there on Earth. Times were different now than they were in the past and the humans trusted them, have trusted them for a long time. But these few minutes on a videotape could mean that everything they'd worked so hard to accomplish could go up in smoke.

Clark entered the Watchtower through the airlock doors and greeted his friends, but when they turned to face him, the smile on his face turned into a frown. "What's going on?"

"I can tell from your expression that you haven't seen this video, uploaded not ten minutes ago, and already viewed by over a million people!" Kara exclaimed as she replayed the video for him.

Clark watched the video, groaned and then he sighed. "Look, this can be explained. I've already talked to the young woman and she apologized for what she said to me. She was in shock; she didn't know what she was saying. Surely, you can see that."

"We do see that, Clark, but why don't you tell us what happened today," J'onn said worried for his friend.

Clark wondered if he should tell them about seeing Lois again, but decided against it for now, as he paced and began his story about meeting Jane. After he finished telling them what happened and who she really was, Kara and J'onn were even more worried.

Kara was shocked by the revelation that this woman was related to the Lane sisters. It was astonishing, unbelievable and very suspicious. "And you believed her, Clark? What if it's a trick to lure you into a trap or something?"

"Kara, she knew my name. I haven't used that name in centuries. There's no way she could have known unless she was a member of our family circle; it's just not possible."

"Clark, you have to listen and listen carefully," J'onn began hoping to get through to him. "We've all been here long enough to know that secrets always come out at one time or another. Anyone you've been in contact with as Clark Kent, or any of your other aliases could have found out your secret. You have to protect yourself."

He frowned, getting upset by their questions and concerns. He had such hopes, as if meeting Jane and after seeing Lois earlier in the day; it felt as if Lois had given him a sign or something, that he didn't have to be alone anymore, and he was so tired of being alone.

J'onn and Kara could see how upset he was getting. Kara touched his shoulder. "We should check her out, Clark, just to be sure. Can you tell us anything else about her?"

He sighed and realized that they only wanted to protect him. "You know everything, her maiden name, when she arrived here, her deceased husband's name, how and when he died. That's all I know."

J'onn punched in all the information they had on Jane Douglas and waited for the computer to answer them.

The computer responded after a minute. "The information you entered is accurate. Jane Troupe-Douglas is a widow, just arrived from Los Angeles, California. She just began employment as a writer at a freelance newspaper here in Metropolis."

"What newspaper?" Clark wanted to know.

"The Metropolis Journal," the computer responded.

"It's true, she really is a Lane," Kara murmured still astounded at this information. "Clark, Clark, look at me," Kara could see how happy he was, but they needed to deal with the issue of the video. "We have to get her to make a statement about what happened on the plane. It's very important that we make sure everyone knows she wasn't herself when the plane landed, that she was in shock."

"I'll go see her and talk to her ... as Jonny," Clark said and grinned.

"Oh, I see," Kara whispered worried now for what Clark could be getting himself into ... another Lane, more heartbreak down the road. She didn't think Clark would survive Lois's death. It was too horrible to think about how devastated he had been after she had died.

"Kara, please, now, I know what I'm doing," he said and touched her shoulder.

J'onn watched the scene between his dearest friends and decided to intervene as he came forward. "Clark, Kara, we've all lived a very long time and we've seen what life and love means to humans on this planet. It means everything to them. Kara, you've had your relationships and I mine, but what we witnessed between Lois and Clark, it was unique and very special. Kara and I can't tell you how to live your life, Clark, only you can make that decision, but remember we are here for you no matter what happens."

Clark was very moved by his friend's speech and held out his hand. "Thank you J'onn," he said and smiled. He turned to his cousin then. "Kara, can I count on you, like I always have?"

"Of course you can cuz," Kara said and gave him a hug. "Good luck and remember we need that statement."

"I'm on it, don't worry," Clark said and left Watchtower and headed back to the hospital.

~o~o~

_Two minutes later, Metropolis General:_

Jane was worried about her new friend. _How can I contact him? Hmm, I think I'll leave him a note. Surely, he'll come back to see me, but I am leaving the hospital in the morning. _Frowning, she decided she would write him a note and leave it at the nurses' station. She looked up from her writing and he was standing in the doorway about to knock.

She recognized him immediately because she knew about his disguises as Clark Kent ... the bulky suits, the glasses, the slouch, the shyness, it was all there, but who was the real Clark Kent? Smiling, she intended to find out.

"Hi," Clark said as he entered her room.

"Hi, back so soon? Did you miss me?" She asked teasing him a little.

Clark was shocked at how much that was true. "A little," he replied coming closer.

_A friend, he's a friend_, Jane repeated those words in her head over and over. _But damn the man was attractive._ "Shouldn't you be rescuing kittens from a tree or something?" She couldn't help teasing him.

"I've already met my 'kitten' quota for the day," he replied chuckling. "What are you writing?"

"A note for you," she replied still writing.

"For me? Awww, did you miss me?" He teased only a little serious.

Jane raised her eyes to his face and had to look back at her note. His eyes were serious, too serious. "There, all done," she said and handed him the note.

Clark read the note aloud. "Jonny, I guess we'll see each other soon. If you'd like to talk, I'm available at this number (xxx) 555-1882. Once I leave the hospital tomorrow, I'll be at work and my number there is (xxx) 555-8881. I'll talk to you soon. Your friend Jane." He finished reading the note and tucked it inside his suit pocket.

"Don't loose that; it's important," Jane told him pointing to his pocket.

"I'll guard it with my life," he stated firmly.

"See that you do," Jane said just as firmly, but as she watched him for a moment, his eyes not meeting hers, she could tell he had something on his mind. "Well, I can see you have something to tell me. What is it?"

Clark decided he needed to work on his poker face; it wasn't fooling her at all. "Something happened on the plane earlier today."

"What happened?"

"Someone made a video of you and me and put it on the Internet."

Jane gasped. "Oh, no, that's terrible."

"Yeah, it looked pretty bad and I was hoping you could maybe upload a video statement or something saying that you hadn't meant what you said and that you've already apologized?" Clark asked feeling awkward.

"Of course, I will Jonny first thing tomorrow."

Clark was so relieved. "Thank you, Jane," he said and smiled at her.

"You're welcome," she said and realized his smiles were entirely too infectious.

Clark came closer and feeling bold, he took her hand. "I have to be honest with you Jane. I ran a background check on you."

Shocked, Jane pulled her hand from his. "You did what?"

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Oh, oh! Sorry about the cliffy there. Did you like it? Tell me your thoughts! Reviews are love, guys!


	5. Taking a Chance

A/N: In this next chapter, Jane was hesitant to become friends with the Man of Steel, but will she be able to resist a very persistent, determined and very handsome man? Read and find out. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 5: Taking a Chance_

"Jane, I …I'm sorry, just let me explain, please," Clark asked pleading with her.

"You should leave," Jane said and left the bed and went to hold the door for him.

"Jane, please, I had to know the truth, don't you see? It's just been so long since anyone had said that name to me. I had to be sure. Please tell me you understand."

Jane sighed and closed the door and crossed her arms. "And my word wasn't good enough for you, and now I'm supposed to trust you, and believe everything you say? It works both ways Jonny."

"I know," he said and came closer. "Please Jane I want us to be friends, to trust each other, to be able to tell each other anything, no matter how painful. Don't you want that too?"

She did want that, but maybe they needed a little time to think about why this happened and besides she needed to get settled in her apartment, to get back to work in a few days, and maybe they were moving just a little too fast. She didn't answer him, but left his side and went to stand by the window.

"Jane?" He decided not to follow her, but give a little space.

"I have some thinking to do, Jonny; I have to get back to work in a few days, and I … I need time to think about … everything."

Clark decided not to push her, so he kept his distance. "I understand, of course, but hearing that name again after so long brought back all the memories of my former life in Smallville."

She turned back to him then. "Your 'former life,' but you're alive, you're not dead."

"Oh, but I am dead, Jane. There's a tombstone in Smallville, Kansas with my name on it. Clark Kent couldn't live forever, so I faked my death and put an empty coffin in the ground buried next to … Lois, my wife. It was the only way," he managed to say as his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Jonny," she whispered wanting so badly to go him and comfort him, but it was wrong because they both needed time to heal. "I'm so sorry."

He rubbed at his eyes. "I'm alright," he said and took a deep breath. "I haven't talked about that time in well … a long time." He stared at her as if seeing her for the first time, but also as if he knew her inside and out. "I feel like I could talk to you about anything, tell you anything and you would understand, not judge me, or look down on me … like I'm a … freak or something," he said trying to get her to smile.

She shook her head and smirked at him. "Are you going to throw that in my face every day from now on?"

Clark was very relieved she asked that as if they 'would' see each other again. It gave him hope. He held his hands up in defense. "I won't mention it again, I promise." He hesitated, but then he heard something. "I have to leave, but I'll call you in a few days."

Jane sighed. "Alright, we'll talk in a few days. Goodbye, Jonny."

"Goodbye, Jane." But before he left he remembered the video. "Oh, and don't forget to do the video."

"I won't forget; I'll do it first thing in the morning."

"Thank you, Jane."

"You're welcome, now go rescue somebody," she said and couldn't help smiling at him.

He saluted her this time and left her standing by the window with the sun shining on her with an ethereal glow as if she were an angel or something. Clark shook his head and blinked, thinking he had imagined it then left her room with that image swirling around in his brain.

~o~o~

Later that evening at the hospital, Jane had another dream of Superman. It would not be the first nor the last time she would dream about him. It was the real reason she had decided to come to Metropolis, to meet him and to help him if she could.

Jane's dreams were not like most people's dreams. Her dreams took her to the future and sometimes to the past and she was rarely in them herself. She had long ago accepted the fact that she was 'special,' a 'psychic,' and normally she wouldn't divulge anything about her dreams to anyone, including her husband, because well they didn't mean anything.

The people in her dreams were not hurt or in danger, she hadn't known them, and most of the dreams she didn't remember, but not the ones of Superman. In fact, his rescue of the plane the other day had played out in one of her dreams, but she had not been on the plane in that dream, which was probably the reason for her terror, and not the fact that she was furious with him for not saving her husband. It was a relief to finally admit it after so long.

Her first dream of him happened about six months ago, she was alone at the time; her husband was on one of his many business trips. In that dream on this one particular night, Superman had died and when she awakened, she tried to remember what had happened to him. He hadn't fallen from the sky that she could recall, he hadn't appeared to be hurt, but … he had died, she was sure of it and when she had awakened from the dream with tears streaming down her face, she became terrified for him because she hadn't seen when in the future it would happen, and no clues had come forth since then that the dream would actually happen at all, so she was torn about telling him any of it.

The next morning after breakfast, the nurse helped Jane with her preparations to leave as well as her release papers from the hospital. She was so ready to get back to her life again, but she knew she would have to make a decision soon about whether to tell Jonny about her abilities and about her dreams, but when?

~o~o~

Clark was furious with himself for telling Jane about the background check, but after being married for so long, keeping secrets important secrets from the people you care about just was not in his nature. _People I care about_? _When did that happen_? He shook his head at his musings and after taking care of a few minor accidents and a rather suspicious incident that occurred at a power plant on the outskirts of town, he arrived at Watchtower hoping for a few moments alone to think about what was happening to him, but it was not to be.

~o~o~

Jane left the hospital, took a cab to her office and made the video as she promised she would. She used an alias to upload the video to hide her identity, but she realized it would only be a matter of time before everyone knew who she was. The hospital workers would probably recognize her from the video and one thing would lead to another. She sighed and went back to work. Nothing could be done about that now; she had a job to do and stories to write.

Her boss, James Addison, editor- in-chief of the Metropolis Journal, was a strong individual, dedicated to the truth, honesty and integrity and expected no less from his staff. The journal was number three in Metropolis but readership was inching closer to that rag _The Inquisitor_, plus the paper had a true following and Jane was happy to have the job there. She was watching her video again when she got a call from Jonny.

"Hello, this is Jane Douglas," she answered her private line.

"Hi, Jane, it's Jonny," Clark liked her telephone voice; very pleasant to his ears. He was flying upward toward Watchtower as he watched the video from his phone.

"Hi, Jonny, what's up?"

"You know what's up; thank you for doing the video Jane; it's perfect. You're quite the videographer."

"Well, I did have a little help from a friend here at the office, but I think it turned out ok."

"You are too modest; you looked great, you sounded great, and I liked your outfit too," Clark was rambling a bit, not quite believing he was nervous talking to her over the phone.

"Jonny, you're buttering me up for something, go ahead, spill it," Jane could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he thought of the reason why he called her in the first place.

"I'm not up to anything," Clark replied realizing he couldn't get away with anything with her.

"Uh, huh, I'm waiting," Jane was determined.

Clark sighed and decided to forge ahead. "Are you doing anything Saturday night?"

"Jonny, I …" Jane hesitated. _Oh, dear._

He waited for a heartbeat and then another. "I understand … umm ... I'll let you get back to work."

"Jonny, wait," Jane thought she must be losing it to even consider going out with him. "Call me in a few days and we can talk about where you'll be taking me … on our date," she couldn't believe she just agreed to go out with him. _I am losing it._

"That's great; I'll talk to you soon. Bye, Jane."

"Bye, Jonny."

~o~o~

J'onn and Kara watched Jane's video statement and they both had to admit she was steady, straightforward and sounded sincere in her apology to Superman and everyone else on the plane.

"What do you think of her now, Kara?" J'onn asked wondering if she'd had a change of heart about Jane.

Before Kara could answer him, a very tall, dark-haired woman entered the monitoring center, her steps strong and determined. Both J'onn and Kara gasped not only because they hadn't seen her in a few months, but also she was wearing an entirely new outfit.

"Diana?" Kara was surprised.

"Where is he?" Diana was in no mood for pleasantries. "I don't like repeating myself. Where is he?" Diana was on a single mindset at the moment.

"It's good to see you Diana," J'onn said hoping to calm her down for a moment. Clark would certainly take her attitude the wrong way and go in the opposite direction and head straight for Jane no matter how hard they tried to stop him.

"You're looking well." Kara threw in her two cents. She sighed. "Clark's not here Diana, but we expect him at any moment."

"Good because after watching both videos, it's as clear as the nose on my face where this is headed … disaster for our friend."

"We realize that, Diana, but we have to be calm and rational about this," J'onn said but Diana's eyes were still breathing fire.

Diana was worried, very worried for him. "Tell me everything you know about her … NOW!"

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: I really like Wonder Woman and her new outfit has grown on me. We'll see what Diana has to say to Clark in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please tell me your thoughts. Reviews are love!

A/N2: Don't freak out! This story was written months before the news broke (Feb. 2011) about Superman and WW possibly hooking up in the comics, but you don't have to worry, Clark isn't remotely interested in her, not in any of my fanfics anyway! They are friends. That's all, people!:D:D


	6. The Reason

A/N: In this next chapter, Clark and Diana have a very revealing discussion and later a sinister plot emerges against the Man of Steel. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 6: The Reason_

After listening to Jane Douglas's story, Diana knew they would have their hands full trying to convince him that getting involved with a human again could kill him this time; she was sure of it. She paced back and forth not saying anything. "Let me know when he arrives, I'll be in my private quarters waiting for him."

"Wait, we should talk about this together, Diana, and decide how to handle this," Kara stressed.

"After I've had a chance to talk to him," Diana was done talking to them, as she marched out of the monitoring center headed for her quarters.

Kara threw up her hands. "Talk about stubborn."

Clark arrived then in good spirits, floating on a cloud of happiness, but of course, his two friends were frowning at him. He was getting upset and tired of all of this. "What is it now; the video was awesome; she apologized; and everything is great."

"Clark, Diana is here and she wants to talk to you," Kara said.

Clark groaned; he knew what was coming. "Where is she?"

~o~o~

Clark headed to his quarters to change and waited for Diana to join him. As he waited for her, he watched Jane's video again. Smiling, he turned up the volume:

_Hello everyone, and yes, I'm the woman from the video, the one from the plane that Superman rescued yesterday. Let me start out by saying that was not me; that was not who I am._

_I have nothing against any of the superheroes among us, especially Superman. He was kind and thoughtful to me, but I was distraught, upset, terrified and inconsolable._

_But I'm alright now; I'm back at work and I've apologized to Superman and I wanted to apologize to everyone on the plane for my outburst. I feel terrible about it._

_So please trust them; we need them here with us more than ever._

_Thank you for listening. Goodbye._

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door startling him, so intent was he by Jane's apology. "Come in."

Diana entered Clark's quarters and knew what he'd been doing a moment ago, as she heard the video playing from outside the door just before she knocked. "She is something, I agree," she said surprising him.

Clark turned from the monitor and looked her up and down. "You're something in that costume."

"Yeah, it's growing on me." She paused as she shut the door. "You know why I'm here."

He sighed. "Yes, Diana, let's hear it."

"I just have one question for you Clark … why her and why now?" Diana asked and watched him closely as she went to sit on the bed. She couldn't believe what was happening; he was always so adamant about not getting involved with another human.

"That's two questions," Clark replied.

She raised an eyebrow and waited. "Well, what's the real reason, and don't forget, I know you; I know when you're lying."

"I never lie; everyone knows that," Clark said trying to lighten the mood.

"Clark, tell me what's going on; you know I care about you," she said hoping to get him to open up about what was really bothering him.

Clark sighed. "Diana, I want to tell you, but … it's too personal."

She watched him closely. "Something happened to change your mind, what was it?"

"Nothing happened," he replied as he turned his head from her.

Diana stood up and went to him and touched his shoulder. "Clark, look at me; you can trust me."

Clark looked at her then and Diana was shocked by the tears that hovered waiting to fall.

"You need to talk to someone about this," she stressed worried about him.

He did need to talk to someone, tell someone, before he went crazy. "You won't believe it."

"Try me," she said then took his hand and brought him over to the bed. "Go on, I'm listening."

He took a deep breath. "I saw Lois the other day," he stated and waited for her reaction.

"Ok, where did this happen?" Diana wasn't fazed by that statement.

"Didn't you hear what I said? I saw my deceased wife," he repeated emphasizing each word.

"Clark, I've lived too long and seen a hell of a lot. I believe you."

He shook his head, of course, Diana would understand and then he began his story. "Well, it started out like any other day. I was making my rounds over the city and then I heard her heartbeat. I followed the sound until I saw her. She was young and beautiful and she was walking down the street looking up at the sky, and then she saw me and ... our gazes locked for a moment but then I flew away." He shook his head and continued. " A few minutes later, I saw her again and she was sitting on a park bench and I know she was waiting for me. We talked and she told me she had traveled to the future by accident because she had touched the Legion ring. I explained to her how she could return and she was very happy." He smiled remembering. "Then she thanked me by throwing her arms around my neck and I never wanted to let her go, but I had to send here back. I kissed her cheek, she touched my cheek, we said our goodbyes and then … she was gone just like that." Clark closed his eyes touched his cheek where Lois had touched him.

Diana could not imagine what he must have felt. She squeezed his hand. "And then what happened?"

Clark took a shuddering breath and continued. "I just stood there and watched the spot where she had just disappeared and wished with all my heart … that I could just die already so that we could be together." He stopped unable to continue as the tears fell.

"Oh Clark," Diana squeezed his hand. "I'm so sorry."

He shook his head and wiped his tears away. "After a few minutes, our memories together flooded my mind like an avalanche. One memory in particular came to me and now I'll never forget it. After Lois and I had been married for a few years, we talked about her inability to conceive. She desperately wanted to give me a child and adoption wasn't an option for us. Then one day, she told me something, something she had been keeping from me for years."

"What was it?" Diana prompted.

"She told me how she had found out the truth about me, that she had traveled to the future, that she knew I would live a very long time, and that she didn't want me to be alone. Having a child with powers and abilities like mine would be a dream come true for her, but mainly that she wanted me to be happy and content with someone who loved and understood me. Then I remembered telling her that I never wanted to be with anyone else, not ever."

"And now?"

He sighed, stood up, ran his hands through his hair, paced, and tried to gather his thoughts. "I don't know, Diana. I can't predict the future and I don't know what will happen between Jane and me, but when I'm with her ..." He hesitated.

"You feel happy and content?" She provided for him, his look speaking volumes to her.

He looked at her then. "Do you think I'm crazy? I mean we met barely two days ago."

Diana sighed, stood up and came over to him. "Clark, you know what I'm going to say. It took you years to feel strong enough to tell Lois the truth about yourself, and now this woman has taken hold of you somehow, and I'm sorry, Clark, but you need to step back and think about what you're doing."

"Well, that won't be a problem, because I think about her all the time. She's in my head speaking to me, beckoning to me."

"I see," Diana murmured.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not some sex-crazed maniac who can't control his emotions. You know me better than that," Clark raised his voice to make his point.

"I thought I did," Diana whispered as she stared at him.

Clark closed his eyes, reined in his feelings and spoke calmly. "Diana, you haven't given me one good reason not to see her and like I said I don't know the future, but I like being with her and talking to her. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

Diana sighed resigned herself to what was happening to him, but she would watch them closely for anything that might spell trouble for them. She squeezed his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Just please be careful; promise me."

"You know I will and Diana … thank you for listening."

"Come here," she said and gave him a hug. "You're welcome."

Clark hugged her back then pulled back after a moment. "Now I have rounds; I'll see you later? You will be here for a while? You won't run off again?"

"Yeah, I'll be here for a few days anyway."

"Looking out for me, no doubt," he smiled at her.

"Count on it."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile in the monitoring center:_

Both J'onn and Kara had watched the apology several times and Kara couldn't find anything unusual about her; she seemed fine to her, and the responses to Jane's video were mostly positive, but now everyone was clamoring to know who she was and where she had come from.

"Kara, you never answered my question about the video. What do you think of her now?"

"She seems fine to me, J'onn, honest and forthcoming and you, what do you think of her?"

"I agree with your assessment, Kara, but we'll keep an eye on her for Clark's sake."

Kara sighed. "That's a given, J'onn; nothing must happen to her."

"Nothing must happen to whom?" It was Clark coming to join them before heading out for rounds.

"Your friend Jane; we know you care about her Clark and we would hate to see anything happen to her."

Clark's heart constricted at that comment. "Have you heard something? Has someone threatened her? I was worried about reactions to her video, but I suppose there was no other way to calm the masses about trusting us."

J'onn and Kara briefly glanced at each other both realizing how serious things had become and after so short a time.

"Clark no, as far as we know, no one has threatened her, but J'onn and I agreed that we would watch out for her from time to time, if you think that's alright?" Kara asked her stressed cousin hoping to calm his worries.

"You'd do that for me guys? Thank you," Clark was genuinely pleased.

"It's the least we can do after giving you such a hard time," Kara said. "I can see you're headed out; don't let us keep you."

"I have to check out one more power plant; any more news from the Legion? They should have checked in by now."

"We expect to hear from them shortly. We'll see you later Clark," J'onn said and watched him go.

~o~o~

A few minutes later, Rokk, Cosmic Boy, along with Irma, Saturn Girl, and Garth, Lightning Lad, arrived from their mission to follow up on the mysterious happenings at numerous power plants around the country. "Where's Clark headed so fast?" Rokk asked Kara and J'onn.

"To another power plant; what did you find out?" J'onn asked.

"Each plant we visited gave us the same answer. They're losing power at a rapid rate and can't figure out why it's happening or how," Rokk replied.

"That's odd, but where is the power going?" Kara asked confused.

"They had no clue, and you should know that the Nuclear Power Commission may be sending out an alert soon. It doesn't look good," Irma responded.

Garth had a few questions on his mind. "So, what's up with those videos? Do we know the mystery woman? Where did she come from?" He waited patiently for an explanation. Irma and Rokk were just as curious as Garth was and also wanted to know about her.

Kara sighed then explained what was going on. "Jane is a very touchy subject for Clark right now, so don't go asking a lot of questions about her."

Garth held up his hands. "I won't say anything. Why is everyone looking at me like that? I can keep my mouth shut."

Everyone crossed their arms not saying a word.

"Alright, I promise not to say anything. You have my word," Garth hated having to make that promise every single time they wanted him to keep a secret.

"See that you do," Kara said but she couldn't help smiling at him.

J'onn turned back to the monitors checking up on the loss of nuclear power all over the country. "I don't like this. This has been going on for several months now and still no answers."

"J'onn if you have some idea what's happening, tell us so we can stop it," Kara said.

"It's just a theory right now, but I think Superman may be at the heart of these power losses but why that is, I have no clue," J'onn said as ominous thoughts of what this could mean for all of them swirled inside his head.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Moving the plot along, guys. Finally, Clark's friends and family are behind his choices. Tell me your thoughts and remember reviews are love! :D


	7. Attraction

A/N: In this next chapter, Clark and Jane go out on their date, each wanting to take their time, but maybe just being friends was not entirely in the cards for them, and later a secret is revealed. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 7: Attraction_

Saturday night arrived, Clark was at Jane's apartment door hand raised ready to knock and, of course, second and third thoughts came into his mind. _Maybe we are moving too fast. We've known each other barely a week. Maybe everyone is right, but … b_efore he could finish that thought Jane opened the door startling him.

Clark's doubts died in his mind because she was standing there with a surprised and welcoming smile on her face. She looked breathtaking to him. The color of her dress matched her eyes, a lovely shade of green and her hair was pulled to one side and hung long and loose over her shoulder curling just a little at the ends, and her makeup was flawless. He cleared his throat and lowered his hand. "Hi," he managed but it sounded more like a squeak.

"Jonny, I thought I heard something, come in, come in. You're early," Jane said happy to see him. They hadn't talked since confirming the time for their date the other day. Smiling, her eyes took him in and savored how tall and striking he looked. _If people could see the 'real' Clark Kent without the superhero suit, they wouldn't know what to do with themselves. I guess you can lump me into that group. _He looked as handsome as ever with a dark suit and stripped tie, yes, very handsome indeed.

Clark caught her look, smiled and entered her apartment. He glanced at his watch and realized he was a bit early. "Should I leave and come back, I mean, do you need more time, not that, I mean, you look lovely," he rambled on feeling nervous and flustered.

Jane couldn't help but grin at his nervousness, but she blushed at his compliment. "Thank you, Jonny. Please have a seat; I'll be ready to go in a few more minutes. Would you like something cold to drink, a soda, juice maybe?"

"Sure, I'll have some water thanks," Clark replied.

"I'll be right back," Jane said and headed for the kitchen.

Clark took a seat, released a breath he was holding and wondered why he was acting this way. _Just relax man, she's going to think you don't know what you're doing. I can do this, but it has been a while, a long while._

"Here you go," Jane handed him some water and sat down next to him, just a little too close Clark thought. Her perfume was messing with his insides and other parts of his body.

He gulped down the water in one swallow and handed the glass back to her.

"Wow, you were thirsty, would you like some more?"

"No, I'm fine. Are you ready to go?"

"Sure, just let me get my bag and my sweater," she replied and went to get her things which were just down the hall in her bedroom. "So, where are we going? You never said on the phone!"

"Well, I made several reservations because I wasn't sure what type of food you liked."

He helped her with her sweater. "I'll eat anything Jonny, you don't have to worry. I don't have any allergies or anything like that."

"That's good to know. How does Italian sound? Lois loved Italian. Oh ..." He stopped and watched her for a moment. "I'm sorry," he apologized and looked down.

Jane grinned and touched his arm. "Please don't apologize for mentioning your wife. I understand. I do. Our spouses were a big part of our lives. I knew Bill for over five years before we were married."

He knew she would understand. "It was the same for Lois and I, but … it feels a little strange talking to you about her."

"Well, you shouldn't feel that way and please talk about her if you want to, and I'll talk about Bill if I want to, and we won't feel bad about hurting each other's feelings because it's only natural that we would want to talk about them. Now, are we in agreement?" She squeezed his arm again and couldn't help smiling at him.

He looked into her eyes and touched her hand over his arm. "Totally in agreement."

~o~o~

They left the apartment and headed to a very nice restaurant and a very nice dinner. It was a bit crowded so Clark requested a quiet corner away from the hustle and noise. They talked and laughed about the video she made, both their spouses, their jobs, both of his jobs, and about taking it slow.

Once the dessert and coffee were on the table, Clark brought up a touchy subject. "Jane, you know I have 'special' friends who worry about me and about us."

"They worry about us, but why?"

"Well, both videos have stirred up … rumors about you and me and it's important that you not be seen with Superman anymore, but it is alright if we continue to see each other. You see, there's always the possibility that someone with a vendetta against me, against Superman, well, they could take it out on you, try to hurt me by hurting you. Do you understand?"

Jane frowned not liking this at all. A part of her was going to miss seeing him in the suit. "I see," she murmured as she stared at her coffee cup.

He took her hand. "Please don't worry, my friends will keep an eye on you from time to time, but they won't be intrusive, I promise."

"But I don't understand. Will they be following me around, be outside my window, what?"

Clark sensed she wasn't happy about this. "No nothing like that. You see, they can both fly like me and one will fly over your workplace and the one over your apartment, and that's it, no hovering or stalking. Do you see now?"

"I suppose that will be alright, and if it makes you happy," she replied and tried to smile.

"It does make me happy to know my friends are looking out for you in case I'm away or too busy to come by."

"Oh, I see, so, you'll be flying over me too?" Jane teased liking that image.

Clark smiled at her flirtation. "Yes, I would," he replied and feeling bold at her teasing, he pulled her hand toward him, his meaning clear. _He wants to kiss me here in public?_

Surprised, Jane's eyes widened, but she leaned in a little. She didn't understand what was happening to them, but she managed to come to her senses before they kissed. "It's getting late," she said, but felt the need to apologize. "I'm sorry, Jonny." She pulled her hand from his.

Clark wondered if he was reading her wrong. "Jane, I …"

"It's alright, are you finished?"

"Yeah, check please!" Clark called to the waiter.

~o~o~

In the cab ride back to her apartment, they sat close enough to touch, but Clark was feeling bold again, and for the life of him he did not understand why, but with Jane, he felt an urgency that was unfamiliar and familiar all at once. He inched his hand over to hers, took it inside his own, turned and smiled when she turned to him. Jane smiled back and leaned her head against his shoulder.

They arrived at Jane's apartment front door, hand in hand. Her back was to him as she tried to open the door, but her hands were shaking. She could feel his heavy breathing and her answer was to close her eyes and try really hard to imagine what his face must look like behind her. _What happened to our agreement to take it slow_? Jane wondered.

"Here, let me get that for you," Clark said and took the key from her. Their fingers touched sending out sparks again.

Her eyes wandered over his large hands up his arms to his face and he was staring at her. He pushed the door open and waited for her to go inside.

"Jonny, we should … talk," she managed to say as she entered her apartment, her back to him, but her heart was pounding so hard she could hardly breathe.

Clark closed the door, came up behind her, took her by the shoulders, turned her around and looked into her eyes. "We've talked enough, don't you think?"

Jane stood very still and watched as he lowered his head his meaning clear. _He's going to kiss me. Push him away, push him away._ She didn't listen to her mind.

Clark could feel her quivering and then he kissed her slowly at first with small little kisses coaxing and moaning softly and then it happened. She kissed him back as their tongues danced and fought for position. He was elated as he pulled her into his arms holding her close. Jane was moaning too, her arms were around his shoulders, in his hair pulling him closer. He pulled back after a moment, rested his forehead against hers, took a deep breath to slow his breathing and then stared into her eyes with a silent question.

"Jonny, I … maybe …we …" Jane couldn't finish because he was kissing her again with such passion and emotion that she could not help but return his kisses. She was lost, lost in her ever growing feelings for him. Jane suddenly raised her hands to his chest trying to put some distance between them so she could think. "Jonny, please we should stop. This is too quick, I mean …" She couldn't finish as she stared at him hoping he was the stronger one.

Clark was also thinking they were moving too fast, but he found her irresistible to him and he didn't understand what was happening either. This connection that they share felt real and special to him. He sighed and realized they both needed time to sort through their feelings. "I'm sorry, Jane," he apologized. It was hard, but he let her go and turned to leave but he turned back after a moment. He raised her chin so she would look at him. "I'll call you tomorrow?"

Jane touched his hand on her chin, closed her eyes and tried with everything in her to let him go and not to beg him to stay. "Call me tomorrow," she whispered but when he dropped his hand she took it inside her own. "I'll walk you out."

He nodded his head unable to speak. Then they slowly walked to the door. He turned back, leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Good night, Jane."

"Good night, Jonny," she replied and tried to smile as she watched him walk away.

~o~o~

Once out onto the street, Clark closed his eyes for a moment to get some control. The cool night air helped his breathing return to normal. He suddenly got the urge to look up and he saw her at the window watching him. He smiled to himself and quickly headed to an alley, changed and streaked into the sky.

As he was floating up towards the moon and the stars, he suddenly came to the realization that he needed Jane in his life. A part of him felt as if he were betraying Lois in some way, but then he thought of her words to him so many years ago, and he suddenly accepted that it would please her to know that he was happy and content to be with someone who knew him and his secrets. He closed his eyes and thought about Jane all alone in her apartment thinking about him.

Jane got undressed and climbed into bed. Thoughts of Jonny up there in the sky thinking about her invaded her mind. She closed her eyes and thought about what had almost happened between them. It took everything in her to push him away. She shook her head still at a loss as to how this had happened and so quickly. His kisses spoke to her like no one ever had before. "Oh, Jonny." _Was it so wrong to want him so much that it felt like pain?_

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back at the monitoring center:_

It was late and Diana was thinking about Jane and how quickly Clark had fallen for her. _Was she for real or were they missing something_? Then she decided to dig a little deeper. "Computer, I want you to go back as far back as you can and tell me everything there is to know about Jane Troupe-Douglas starting with Lois Lane-Kent and Lucy Troupe." She waited for several minutes and then the computer gave her the results.

_Lois Lane-Kent and Lucy Troupe are both deceased. Jane Troupe-Douglas is the last of her kind. Her family of mediums and psychics goes back hundreds and hundreds of years. _

Shocked, Diana needed to know more. "Is there anything else computer?"

Diana waited several more minutes and when the computer didn't respond, she prompted. "Computer?"

_No more information is available at this time._

Diana found that odd. _How was that possible and I wonder if Clark knows the truth._

"But this is incredible news!"

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Yep, someone had to find out! Thanks for reading and reviews are love! :D


	8. Reality Check

A/N: Ok, guys, we're at the midway point in the story. I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone for reading and letting me know your thoughts. I do appreciate it. There's a lot more story to come, so please hang in there with me. Now, in this next chapter, Clark finds out that Jane has been withholding things about herself but why, and later more clues come to light about the threat to Superman and the world. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 8: Reality Check _

Clark was still hovering in the night sky high above the city listening to the world, but his mind was still in his own private fantasy world and Jane was the center of it, but then his cell phone peeped and he wondered who was calling him at this hour. He sighed and picked it up. "Hello, Diana and this had better be the end of the world," he joked half serious.

"I need to see you right away," Diana stated firmly.

"Now?" He asked not in the mood.

"Yes, now."

Clark groaned to himself. "Alright, I'll be there shortly." He arrived at Watchtower in minutes hoping against hope it had nothing to do with Jane. "I'm here," he announced. Kara and J'onn were also there and he wondered if this had anything to do with the power plant investigations. "Has something happened?"

Diana sighed. "No not exactly, but we do have something to tell you and please don't take this the wrong way. I did it because we care about you."

Clark stiffened and wondered when they were going to stop all this meddling in his private affairs. "What did you do?"

Diana hesitated and lowered her eyes.

He watched her closely. "It's about Jane, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Kara finally answered him. "Please just listen to what Diana has to say."

He crossed his arms as his patience was just about at an end.

"Clark, has she said anything to you about her past or why she came here? I mean, besides her husband and how he had died?" Diana asked hoping he knew something about her.

Clark's heart began to pound fearing the worst was coming. "No, she hasn't and why would it matter why she came here? None of it matters to me."

"It will matter once you know the truth," J'onn said understanding Jane's motives, or at least he was familiar with her kind.

"What truth?" Clark asked holding tightly to his temper.

"Jane is … different from a lot of people," Kara said.

He frowned not liking where this was going. "What do you mean different?"

"She's a psychic," Diana stated.

Clark was relieved. He wasn't expecting that but at least she wasn't some criminal mastermind. "So, what else, or is that all of it?"

"Clark, she hid it from you so there must be a reason why," Kara said trying to get him to see reason.

He turned from them so they couldn't see how upset he was about Jane keeping this from him. He wondered what her excuse could be, but he refused to judge her until they had a chance to discuss it. He of all people knew how hard it was to trust people, especially with a family secret that could change the way people looked and felt about you. He took a deep breath turned to face his friends then he spoke calmly. "I do appreciate that you came to me with this news about Jane, but please don't judge her before we know all the facts. I will get to the bottom of this." He then felt it was necessary to bring up a few points that they may have forgotten. "We've lived on this planet a long time, but we've all dealt with secrets and how they can hurt the ones we care about. Jane and I, we care for each other and I know she must have had her reasons for not telling me the truth, but knowing this secret about her doesn't change anything. Jane and I will work this out, now I have some things to do. I'll talk you all later." He turned and left them staring after him.

"He's changing right in front of our eyes and I don't like it," Diana said and sighed as they all watched him leave.

"He's in turmoil, but I think he needs space to come to terms with Jane's secret and why she kept it from him," J'onn stated.

"But Jane lied to him, J'onn. How can he trust her after that?" Kara asked worried about her cousin.

"Kara, as Clark said, we all know about secrets and hiding from the world. Jane may not understand about trust and how to deal with everyone knowing the truth about her past. Clark will handle this. We have to trust him and his judgment."

Kara and Diana stared at him hoping that Clark would be able to see Jane for who she really was, and hoped that there weren't any more secrets.

~o~o~

Clark slowly closed the door to his private quarters shaking from the news. He sat down at the monitor and pulled up Jane's video again and had to wonder. _Why, why did you lie to me_? He shook his head and decided he would confront her about all of it, positive there must be a good reason why she hadn't told him the truth about herself. He couldn't come up with any at the moment then he began to have doubts about his feelings and how quickly they had happened, but there was still a shred of hope that she would have an explanation for her actions.

Sighing, he ran his hands though his hair. No way would he get any rest tonight. He needed to keep busy, follow-up on the nuclear power plant investigations because the Nuclear Power Commission had just today sent out alerts to various cities with low energy levels as homes were put on energy conservation, but it may be too little too late.

He punched in a few computer inquiries about aliens or humans that could possibly absorb that much energy and survive it, but the idea was unbelievable, and like Diana had told him earlier, they had both lived long enough to know anything was possible.

Sure enough, the computer came up with an Intergang subsidiary organization that had done massive amounts of research in nuclear energy, but that was years ago. There was no way they were still in business. It had been years, twenty to be exact, and then the computer found what he was looking for, as it spoke to him about his former nemesis:

_Nathaniel Tryon was a petty thug who teamed up with two others as the TNT Trio. While on a caper at a nuclear power plant at which he worked as a security guard, Tryon was caught in the meltdown of a nuclear reactor, turning his body into sentient nuclear energy that could only be contained in a special containment suit. After learning how to control his energy, and learning that the accident was allegedly caused and covered up by the U.S. Government, Tryon killed those responsible for the accident and took up a criminal career as 'Neutron'. Tryon is immensely powerful and invulnerable to all harm; a clear limit to his powers is not known. Tryon does not appear to age, need food, water, or air, and is for all intents and purposes immortal at twenty years old. _

And now he was back to his old ways, siphoning nuclear power and getting stronger with each encounter. Clark now remembered Nathaniel from his days in Smallville when he had teamed up with Livewire to locate Doomsday. He thought that Nathaniel had been killed in Smallville, but now he supposed he was wrong about that because apparently Nathaniel kept coming back from the dead. _How do you kill pure energy anyway?_

Clark continued to make inroads into his investigation and decided to make one more trip to the plant here in Metropolis which hadn't been hit so far. He sent a message to the monitoring center telling them where he was going and left the Watchtower. Arriving at the plant alone and at this hour of the night was not a good idea but it may give him some clues so he hovered above the plant and x-rayed the site, but didn't see anything right away. He thought he saw something, but suddenly he felt weak as if his life force was being drained from his body; the feeling totally different from his exposure to green kryptonite. This felt utterly and totally debilitating then he fell from the sky and hit the ground with a hard thump, and lost consciousness.

He awakened moments or maybe minutes later surrounded by his friends. Kara had picked him up immediately after falling; amazingly she had not been affected, but Clark's powers were gone.

~o~o~

Clark had barely survived the incident with Neutron only because Diana, J'onn, Kara and the Legion arrived in the nick of time to get him away from him. Nuclear energy had never been a problem for him but this guy must have been pumped to the max with it.

He awakened shortly thereafter in his private quarters. Kara, J'onn and Diana were there about to let him have it, if their faces were any indication.

Kara was first. "I can't believe you did that Clark," she stated absolutely furious with him.

"He learned his lesson," Diana said hoping that were true.

"Yes, I learned my lesson," Clark said as he sat up. "Did you catch the guy?"

"What guy? We didn't see anyone around. All we saw was you falling from the sky," J'onn added.

"Great, he got away," Clark rubbed his eyes still very weak.

"Who got away?" Kara asked.

"Just pull up my last research on the computer. It will tell you all you need to know about this … Neutron character."

Kara did as he asked and the computer told them who they were up against. "His name is Neutron?"

"Yes and he's very powerful and invisible, if losing my powers without even laying my eyes on the guy was any indication."

They all glanced at each other wondering how to protect him.

Clark caught their looks. "I'll be alright guys. I just need a few hours of rest."

"Why don't you do that? We'll be in monitoring center," Kara said as they all left him alone to rest.

~o~o~

The Legion arrived shortly thereafter after checking out the plant and their investigation at the scene of Superman's attack.

"Did you find anyone? Clark said there was someone there who caused him to fall from the sky." Kara asked.

"We didn't find anything," Rokk replied. "We searched the entire plant without setting off any alarms of course."

"How is Clark?" Garth asked.

"He's resting right now," Kara replied.

Diana began to pace deep in thought. "We have nothing to go on but a blurb from the computer on this guy. His invulnerability and invisibility could be serious issues, along with his powerful energy surges," Diana wondered aloud. She was starting to really worry about her friend as well as the rest of the League.

"What should we do now?" Irma wanted to know.

"We wait. He could be anywhere by now," Diana replied.

~o~o~

Kara returned to her private quarters and thought about J'onn's words. It appeared as if her cousin was falling in love again and after so long. It was an unbelievable thought one that she had resigned herself never to hear again. After witnessing the 'legendary love' he had shared with Lois, but that was so long ago and Clark was a different person now, she was still very worried for him. He needed to be clear in mind if they were going to defeat this new and very powerful enemy.

Kara's mind suddenly went back in time and then the memories of her former lover, Jed Rikane or Power Boy, flooded her mind. She shook her head refusing to go there. It was all this talk about love and feelings that had her thinking about the past. Jed was a very powerful empath. He had the ability to scan another's psyche for thoughts and feelings or for past, present, and future life occurrences. Jed sensed the truth behind the cover and would act compassionately to help that person express themselves, thus making them feel at ease and not so desperately alone. Unfortunately, his abilities caused many instances of paranoia and his controlling instincts toward her caused a riff between them.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. It was Rokk. "Come in," she answered.

"I'm sorry to bother you Kara, but the Legion has encountered some disturbances recently and I thought I should bring the information to you because ..." He hesitated.

"What disturbances, Rokk?"

"Power Boy is back in business."

Kara stiffened at this news. "Are you sure? When did you hear this?" _I was just thinking about him. I wonder if this is a coincidence, but I thought he was dead._

"The FAA just made an announcement about the possible cause of the recent airline crashes as well as the one Superman saved the other day."

"And you think that Power Boy was behind it?" Kara asked shocked by this news, but inwardly she hoped it wasn't true.

"Yes, the FAA was sure the planes lost power because of an energy blast from an unknown source." He paused. "He's definitely not dead, Kara," Rokk said as if reading her mind.

She frowned at him. "Show me what you've found." They both turned to her computer monitor and pulled up everything about Power Boy, his recent whereabouts, his supposed death and his apparent recent activities. _Could he still be alive or was this some imposter mirroring his powers and his name or was it the other one, Neutron, that had caused the plane to lose power?_ She wondered if she could confront her former lover again and not feel that pull she always felt while around him. They had both been so young at the time they had met on Apokolips under dire circumstances, but they had formed a bond of friendship which quickly became more.

Clark and the other members of the League had rescued her from Apokolips and Darkseid's influence, but a year later, Jed had come to Earth to be with her. She found it romantic and they had fallen into a relationship, but of course, it couldn't last. They were both so young, and he had tried to become a 'good' superhero, but combined with the events of his upbringing along with his paranoia, everything seemed to work against those efforts and their relationship.

They had parted ways on bad terms and she had not seen him or heard from him in a very long time, centuries even. Their time together had been so brief, but Jed was damaged and the last she had heard was that he had been killed by an unknown assailant during training exercises with a new superhero team, but maybe he hadn't and maybe he was still alive. _But why was he back now and at this particular time? Was Power Boy connected to the nuclear energy thefts?_

Maybe or maybe not, but Kara had to bring this news to the League as soon as possible.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: So, now you've met our villains, one a former adversary of the Man of Steel and the other Kara's former lover. Any thoughts or comments? Thanks for reading, and please review. Thanks, everyone! :D


	9. Revelations

A/N: In this next chapter, the League joins forces against a new threat, Clark confronts Jane about her past and finally accepts a few rather important things about himself, and later the League asks for help from an unlikely source. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 9: Revelations_

Kara immediately sent out word to the League members on all emergency frequencies including Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, the Legion, J'onn and yes, even Clark had to be kept informed of what they were up against. Not only Neutron, but Power Boy was out there somewhere, who apparently had returned from the dead and may have joined forces with Neutron who was out to destroy Superman. _Was Power Boy out to destroy me as well?_ Kara had no answer to that question.

An hour later, once everyone had arrived and were seated at the massive meeting table in the Hall of Justice, Kara called the meeting to order.

"I'm glad everyone was able to attend this meeting on such short notice. All of you are aware of the nuclear energy thefts at numerous power plants across the country. We now have confirmation that the individuals involved have both returned from the dead. They are also former adversaries of Superman and myself and have now joined forces to destroy us. Not only did Neutron attack Superman and leave him powerless, but these energy thefts must be stopped. We don't want a mass panic on our hands."

"Who are these individuals and why weren't we informed about them earlier, Kara?" Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, asked.

"We only today found out who these individuals are … Neutron and Power Boy," Kara answered.

"I've heard of them," J'onn thoughtfully said eyeing Kara carefully. "Neutron was killed in Smallville, nearly a thousand years ago. Power Boy was also presumed dead, but if my guess is correct, Darkseid probably had something to do with his 'miraculous' return. I would not be surprised by this."

"Darkseid could be behind all of it," Clark murmured as thoughts of Darkseid's return to Earth centuries ago and his thwarted mission to destroy it.

"You may be right Clark, but Neutron has always been a loner and Power Boy may be vulnerable to him and his powers," Kara said and paused for a moment, thinking about him. "He was raised by the new god, but I had hoped that …" She hesitated unable or unwilling to admit her need to save him if she could.

Clark and J'onn exchanged glances. "We know, Kara, but if he is involved with these thefts, we may have no choice but to destroy him as well as Neutron." Clark paused. "There is no other answer," he said as he watched his cousin try and come to grips with that news.

Kara realized what was coming. She nodded. "I understand."

"How will we stop them, Superman, if he's as powerful as Kara said?" Hal asked.

"Once my powers have returned…" Clark started.

"You lost your powers?" Hal was shocked by this news.

"Yes, but it's only temporary," Clark informed him.

"We need a plan, everyone; that's why I called this meeting. Watch the monitors. I've downloaded everything we need to know about these two. I'll give you all a few minutes and then we'll plan our next move," Kara said.

"How will we locate them Kara?" Rokk asked hoping they could get the jump on them not the other way around.

"I'll leave that to you Rokk and the Legion. Get back to us as soon as you locate them. It shouldn't be too hard, right Garth?" Kara asked smiling.

"No problem, right Irma?" Garth grinned at his friends.

Irma stared at everyone then her eyes gravitated to J'onn with a silent question. He smiled understanding. "Together, we will find them, right Irma?"

Irma smiled. "Thank you, J'onn."

"Excellent, now watch the monitors, everyone. We need to brainstorm and come up with a plan. There can be no mistakes, not with these two," Kara stressed.

~o~o~

An hour later, everyone agreed to meet at the Hall of Justice later that night around midnight, hopefully with good news from Irma and J'onn.

It was now dawn, Clark's powers had returned, and after soaking up as much sun as he could, he started his rounds. High above the city, thinking about the League's meeting, he had to wonder if his powers and the combined strength of his friends would be enough to defeat these powerful enemies with revenge in their hearts. He knew from past experience about revenge and what a powerful ally it could be.

Clark shook his head as if trying to dislodge Jane from his brain, but she refused to leave him alone. He had to know why she had kept this secret from him. He knew in his heart that everything had changed for her since meeting him, and the same could be said for him, but he needed to see her again to get answers.

He called Jane to set up an early morning meeting in the park not far from her office. Jane saw him first, ran to him, gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. He enjoyed her embrace for a moment, but couldn't respond to her.

Jane frowned at his lack of response. "Is everything alright, you don't look well," she said and touched his forehead. It did feel warm but not overly so; he was usually warm to the touch.

He closed his eyes for a moment enjoying her touch. "I'm fine, Jane," he answered but he wasn't fine, not at all. He couldn't help it as his eyes wandered over her face. She was as lovely as ever in a dark suit and silk blouse that accentuated her curves. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and kiss her again like he had done last night. It felt like a lifetime ago.

"I lost my powers last night," Clark stated without preamble.

"What, but how?" She asked shocked.

"It's a long story, but there is an enemy out there, a very powerful enemy who wants to destroy me and everything else in his path."

Jane thought about her dream. "He wants to kill you, doesn't he?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Jane, it's not the first time someone has tried to kill me, but I'm still here; I'll be alright. My powers have returned and my friends and I will figure out a way to stop him. Please don't worry."

Jane's eyes filled with tears as she suddenly pulled him close. "Please be careful, Jonny."

"I'll be careful, don't worry," he tried to reassure her again and couldn't help holding her for a moment. It felt good to hold her again.

She pulled back but kept hold of his arm. "Are you hungry, I brought us something to eat?"

"No, we'll eat in a minute … we need to talk; it's important."

She frowned thinking there was more bad news. "Alright, let's sit down for a minute."

They sat down together. Clark sat there staring out into space, not seeing anything and tried to think of what to say. "We've never talked about your past Jane."

The moment of truth had arrived. Jane bowed her head and realized where this was going. "You know, don't you?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" He turned to her then hoping for an explanation, one that would make sense to him.

She looked him in the eye and tried to explain. "I'm sorry, Jonny. I wanted to tell you but … I was afraid," she whispered then bowed her head again ashamed.

"Afraid of what, I don't understand. You know it really doesn't make any difference to me. I'm around special people all the time."

"That wasn't the reason." She sighed again and realized he should know the truth. "Something happened about six months ago before I even met you."

"Tell me so I can understand why you kept this from me." His eyes pleaded with her so he could understand.

"I have dreams, Jonny, dreams that sometimes come true and sometimes they don't, and I … I had hoped you would never have to know about my dreams."

"Know what?"

She sighed and took his hand in hers hoping he would listen and understand. "In my dream six months ago … you died."

Clark didn't know what to say to that as he stared at her.

"Aren't you going to say something?" She asked worried about him.

"Everyone dies eventually and besides you did say sometimes your dreams don't come true," he replied and shrugged his shoulders trying to sound casual about it. He turned away from her. Clark hated thinking about death and what it meant.

"You can't die Superman, I mean Jonny," she said lowering her voice.

"Of course, I'll die; it's only a matter of time," he said trying to accept the inevitable, but he hadn't really thought about it happening to him except after Lois had died and after their brief encounter in the park.

"I know, but …" She squeezed his hand. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he replied. "You know what, I think I am hungry. Let's eat," Clark said and tried to distract his thoughts about death.

Jane was still worried as she stared at him. "Don't you want me to tell you about the dream?"

"No, I don't want to know," he replied as he chewed his bagel and sipped some juice.

"But I could help you, maybe stop it from happening," Jane pleaded to him. She couldn't let him die, she couldn't.

He swallowed his food, furrowed his brow, suddenly understanding her for the first time. "So that's the reason you came here to Metropolis. Was it to save me?" Clark couldn't help but grin at that thought.

"Yes, it was, but something happened, something unexpected but no less welcome," she replied sounding cryptic again.

"What happened?" He asked as he stared into her eyes, his heart pounding.

"I … I," she couldn't think when he was staring at her like that. She lowered her eyes.

He touched her cheek softly then raised her chin. "It's alright … I know," he smiled at her, leaned down and kissed her sweet lips and she couldn't help but kiss him back.

They pulled back after a moment, but she had to know. "Am I forgiven for not telling you the truth about myself? I wanted to tell you so badly."

He thought about it for a moment but he did understand. He smiled. "You're forgiven."

She smiled back then glanced at her watch. "Oh, I have to get back to the office. You haven't seen my office, have you? Would you like to come by for a minute? It won't take long."

"Ok, I have a few minutes," he replied then steeled himself and wondered if he could handle being in a newsroom again. It had been a very long time, but he did want to see where she worked.

~o~o~

Jane watched him for a moment and she knew what he was feeling. She took his hand firmly in her own as they walked the few blocks to her office then entered the building. Clark couldn't remember spending so much time in the city. Since meeting Jane, the noise and smells of the city began to feel like he belonged down here with everyone again. It was an exhilarating feeling, one he welcomed and held close to his heart.

But as they entered an elevator hand in hand, he closed his eyes and of course the memories of going to work every day with Lois beside him flashed before his eyes. He squeezed Jane's hand.

"We're almost there. Are you ok?"

He nodded and tried to smile. "I'm alright," he replied as the elevator doors opened and they were in the newsroom. It wasn't as large as the Daily Planet bullpen but it was a newsroom just the same. Phones were ringing, copiers were running copies, people running about making deadlines and sure enough the editor in chief was barking orders to startled reporters, just like he remembered. He felt like he had come home. His eyes watered for a moment, remembering.

He followed her to an office with her name on the door. He was impressed as he watched her locate some notes and searched for a few things on her computer. "You miss it, don't you?" She asked reading him like a book.

"Yeah, I do," Clark replied as he looked around her office and the newsroom bustling with staff. He took a deep breath and grinned as the memories filled his mind. He went over to the window and looked out over the city.

Smiling, she watched him for a moment. "There's a vacancy in the International Department," Jane told him and waited for his reaction.

Clark was quiet as he thought about it for a minute. "Well, I don't know …" He said still looking out the window, but just for a moment, he considered her offer.

"It's temporary, only for a few months until they can find someone permanent," she continued when it appeared he might be interested in the job. "Just think about it," she smiled at him then logged off her computer. "I'm ready to go now."

Clark took her hand but she had to gently pull him towards the elevator because he couldn't seem to put one foot in front of the other. Once inside the elevator, he closed his eyes again still thinking about Jane's offer.

He never thought he would ever go back to a newsroom again, but he had done it; he had survived. Maybe he was strong enough after all.

~o~o~

Once outside, Jane had several assignments, so they parted ways with a kiss, promising to see each other possibly for dinner the next evening. But that night, Jane had another dream about Superman, but it wasn't him at first, it was Jonny she saw.

In the dream they were together, her and Jonny and they were happy, smiling and laughing with each other, but where were they? She couldn't see anything; it was too dark. Jonny was smiling at her and she smiled back and then he was standing before her as Superman but he wasn't smiling, he was in pain, hurt, and about to collapse. Then she reached for him, but he was falling away from her, falling and falling until she couldn't see him anymore.

She awoke mumbling "Jonny, Jonny!" She sat up, looked around and wondered what the dream could have meant. He hadn't died like in the other dream, so maybe there really was a chance to save him. She had to try and wished with all her heart that she could control her dreams somehow, but of course that was impossible wasn't it?

Then, an outlandish idea came to her but it was definitely worth a try. Anything was worth it, if it could save him.

~o~o~

She reached for her cell on the nightstand and called him. It was late but she couldn't wait any longer to tell Jonny her plan.

"Jane, what's happened?" Clark answered worried.

"Nothing has happened, but …" Jane hesitated.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but I have an idea and I think it may work."

"Do I want to hear this? You know I don't want you involved in any of this."

"I know, but what if you gave me a sedative, a drug so I could sleep for several hours, and then I could dream … and …"

He didn't let her finish. "No way, Jane, that's crazy."

"Of course it isn't crazy; it's been done and it works."

"What do you mean, it's been done? Have 'you' done it before?"

"No, I haven't, but a relative of mine did it and it worked."

"I don't like it, so forget it. We're not doing it," Clark stated firmly unconvinced.

"Jonny, you don't have a choice. If you come up against this 'guy' again, he could kill you, and you know I can't let that happen. I have to do something to save you; I have to. Please let me do this for you. I'm not afraid."

Clark had serious doubts about her plan, but she sounded so determined to help him and he suddenly realized that he did need her help.

TBC!

~o-~o~

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Thoughts, comments! Thank you for reading. Reviews are love! :D I just put up a poll for this story. Should Clark return to an office environment? yes or no. The poll will remain until the end of the story, so chime in with your answer. Thanks.


	10. Saving You

A/N: Before we head into the next chapter, I had to show you this sweet manip that my dear friend and fellow author, Repmetsyrrah, made for my birthday and for my story. She did a wonderful job. The link is on my profile page under the WIP summary for the story and it's also my new avatar.

Also, my FFN poll for Clark possibly returning to a work environment is also up on my profile page. Hop over and vote: Yes or No! It will stay up until the final chapter.

Now, on with the story. In this next chapter, Clark and his friends come up with a plan to stop this new threat but will it be it enough, and will Clark go along with it? Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 10: Saving You_

_The Watchtower Clark's quarters:_

Clark was still considering Jane's offer when a knock came at the door.

"Jonny, please, let me do this," Jane continued to plead with him over the phone.

Diana knocked again then entered Clark's quarters. "Hey, who's that on the phone?"

"It's Jane, and she has some crazy idea on how to help us."

"Really, what's her idea?" Diana asked curious.

"Jonny, Jonny, are you there?" Jane would not give up on her plan.

"Let me talk to her," Diana said holding out her hand.

"Diana, I don't know …" Clark still wasn't so sure about this.

"I'm not going to bite her head off, for goodness sake. I just want to hear her plan."

"Alright," Clark reluctantly gave her the phone.

"Jonny, hello, are you there?" Jane was getting worried.

"Hello, this is Wonder Woman, Diana Prince, a friend of … Jonny's," Diana said.

"Oh, hello, where's Jonny? Did he have to leave?"

"No, he's right here. I wanted to hear your plan, Jane, would you tell me about it?"

"Well, alright. You see, I suggested to Jonny that I could be sedated or drugged so I could sleep for say a few hours or so. I know I could dream of a way to save him. Most of my dreams of him were disturbing to say the least, so I wanted to help him in the only way I could think of."

"What do you mean your dreams were disturbing?"

"Give me the phone, Diana," Clark said then reached to grab the phone.

Diana managed to hold him at bay. "Tell me what happened, Jane."

"In my dreams of Superman … he died."

"What did you just say?"

"Didn't Jonny tell you about my dreams?"

Diana turned to Clark with a furious expression. "No, he never said a word."

"That sounds like him." Jane sighed. "I'm sorry, but Jonny needs to listen to me, because I couldn't bear it if something happened and I could have helped him, saved him. Please let me do this." Jane was begging now.

Diana was very moved by her speech. "Someone will be by to pick you up in twenty minutes, will you be ready?"

"Yes, yes, I'll be ready, and thank you Wonder Woman, I mean Diana," Jane replied thrilled to finally be able to help Jonny.

"No, thank you Jane, goodbye," Diana hung up, crossed her arms and waited for explanation.

Clark got out of bed, put on his robe and glared at Diana. "You had no right to do that. If anything happens to her …?" He let that hang in the air.

"Look Clark, the only reason I came down here was to tell you we have no defense against this guy, nothing to stop him, short of a nuclear blast, and the government isn't going to permit that to happen." She put her hands on her hips then. "And why didn't you tell your family and friends about your girlfriend's dreams? And I want the truth Clark."

"It doesn't matter; everyone dies eventually," Clark said not looking at her and went to stand by the window and tried to change the subject. "There must be some other way to stop him," he said and then went over to the computer. "Computer, tell me everything you know about Neutron … now!"

"Clark, we've been over and over this in the monitoring center. We've been at it for hours. Jane may be our only hope."

"No, no, she can't do it," Clark still had doubts about Jane's plan. "I can't lose her, I can't."

"Clark, calm down, it's just a sedative; she'll be fine."

"But you can't be sure about that, can you?" Clark was so worried about her.

"No, I can't." She sighed. "Look, I'll contact STAR Labs and they'll send someone up here to monitor her and make sure nothing happens. Will that satisfy you?"

"Well, yes, it would," Clark replied relieved somewhat.

"Good, I'll make the arrangements," Diana said but before she left, she went to him and touched his shoulder. "No one wants to think about dying, Clark, and it's nothing to be ashamed about or to hide; it's just the way it is. You could have told us about her dreams."

"It was pointless, Diana. Besides her dreams won't give us any clues, because most of them don't make any sense. She told me that."

"Really, but she seemed pretty convinced her dreams could help you."

"She wants to help me but she may not be able to. It's the reason she came here in the first place, she wants to 'save me.' It's her mission in life."

"Oh, you mean, besides … loving you, she wants to save you too?"

Clark looked at her then and had to grin. "We haven't admitted those feelings yet but I think she loves me." He paused. "And I love her too, Diana," he finally admitted it.

"You do? Wow, I had no idea," Diana smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "I'll call once Jane arrives."

"Thanks, Diana," he said and returned her smile.

"Anytime."

~o~o~

Jane was transported to Watchtower by Kara within the hour and the hospital technician arrived shortly thereafter. After getting her set up in the Med-Lab, Clark and Jane had a few moments alone before she was put under.

"You can change your mind, you know?" He asked as he stroked her hair.

She squeezed his hand. "No way am I stopping now. I can do this, Jonny. You'll see, once I wake up I'll have the answer we'll need to stop this guy, I promise."

Clark shook his head at her. "Alright, just relax … and Jane," he leaned down and kissed her mouth loving the taste of her, hoping everything would work out alright, but he had to tell her what was in his heart. "I love you," Clark whispered in her ear.

She squeezed his hand her eyes brimming with tears. _I knew it._ "I love you too, Jonny."

He smiled at her; both their eyes were bright. "I'll be right outside." He left her then, their hands touching until the last moment.

Jane was put under sedation with monitoring devices attached to her chest to monitor her heart rate and to her head for brain function. All stages of her sleep would also be monitored particularly her REM sleep which would tell them when she was actually dreaming.

It usually took ninety-minutes or so for REM sleep but it could take longer because she was sedated and the drugs could impair that timeframe.

~o~o~

Several hours later, Clark hadn't moved or spoken since Jane had been put under. "I still don't like this," he complained to anyone willing to listen. All of this had brought back that horrible night when Lois had been drugged by a madman who then tried to extract information from her … about him, but her mind had refused to give him up. He didn't think he could have loved her more than at that moment, but he had been wrong.

Kara touched his shoulder and tried to help him get through this. "You know if anything happens, they can bring her out of it, so please stop worrying."

He sighed. "I know." He turned to his cousin and tried to smile. "I appreciate you staying with me Kara, but you don't have to. Go get some rest."

"It's you that needs the rest. Have your powers returned?"

"Actually, yes, they did earlier today, sooner than the doctors expected."

"That's great news, Clark."

Suddenly, the sleep monitors began to fluctuate. Jane was in REM sleep. "It's starting." Clark whispered.

~o~o~

Jane's dream seemed to be going on and on, and Clark was beginning to worry. It had been several hours since the REM sleep had started and her eyelids were moving and at some points, frantically moving as if something bad were happening.

Clark was torn, the technician was monitoring her closely, her heart rate was slightly elevated but he assured him that it was normal under the circumstances, but Clark was still worried about her so much so, that he was ready to stop this at any moment.

Then Jane began to moan as if she were in pain. Clark thought enough was enough as he entered the lab. "Bring her out of it now!" He demanded.

"Wait, Superman, her heart rate is slowing down, her vitals are normal, but she is still dreaming. Are you sure you want to do this?" The STAR Labs technician waited for an answer.

Clark looked at Jane then back at his friends who were standing there looking just as worried. He sighed. "But only if her vitals are normal."

"Yes, they are and I am monitoring her closely," the technician assured him again.

"Alright, but once her vitals change or her REM sleep stops, I want her awakened."

"Of course, Superman, I have your instructions."

Clark took one last glance at her and then left the Med-Lab.

Kara pulled him aside once he was in the hallway. "Clark, J'onn and Diana are here; your powers have returned and nothing is going to happen to Jane."

"I'm not leaving," he stubbornly declared.

Kara thought of another way. "Don't you have rounds, it's daybreak."

Clark could see the sun was coming up outside the window. He walked over to the Med-Lab glass partition and watched Jane for a moment.

"Alright, I'll be back in an hour," Clark said and turned to leave. "Call me if anything changes."

"You know we will," Kara said and watched him leave.

"I thought I was stubborn," Diana said and sighed dreading the next conversation. "I have to tell you something that Jane told me just before she came here last night."

"What did she say, Diana?" J'onn asked.

"Apparently, Jane has been dreaming of Clark for months and in one of her dreams, he died."

Kara gasped. "But why didn't Clark tell us about this?"

J'onn listened, went over to the glass partition, rubbed his chin and thought about Clark's decision not to tell anyone about Jane's dreams.

"J'onn, what are you thinking?" Kara asked her friend.

"About Clark and his decisions, he must have his reasons."

Diana wondered if she should say anything about Clark seeing Lois again.

"Now you're quiet, Diana. I feel like I'm the one out of the loop here. What aren't you both telling me?" Kara asked hands on hips.

Diana sighed again, paced some more and then came to a decision. "Clark has been going through a lot these past few weeks."

"Well, yeah, we realize that. He's been rash, uncooperative, secretive, and just not himself. I think you know why, and that it's not all about Jane."

"You're very perceptive, Kara." Diana sighed again. "Clark saw Lois the other day."

J'onn and Kara stared at her shocked. "You're joking, but how did it happen?" Kara asked astounded.

"Lois traveled here quite by accident with the Legion ring and Clark saw her, talked to her, held her in his arms, and it was only for a few minutes, but since then everything has changed for him."

"I'll say he's changed, he's like a different person, he's fallen in love rather quickly and he's just ... different," Kara thoughtfully said.

"He's still Clark, Kara, but he's fallen for her and it has been a long time for him. He's savoring every moment ... like ..." Diana hesitated.

"Like it's the last time," J'onn finished for her.

Everyone was silent as they all stared at each other.

"J'onn, you're not saying ..." Kara couldn't finish.

"I'm not saying anything, Kara. Only Clark knows in his heart how he feels about his life, but I will say this, we should all support him and be happy for him no matter how long or how short it lasts," he stated firmly. "We will stand by him no matter what happens."

"Of course we will, J'onn," Kara stated firm in her decision.

"Yes, we will support him and be happy for him," Diana said meaning it.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, somewhere in Metropolis:_

Nathaniel Tryon, also known as Neutron, was in a lead-lined warehouse somewhere in the outskirts of town making repairs to his containment suit. His recent encounter with Superman was not planned but it had played out perfectly. He now knew the extent of his powers and with a few adjustments, killing the Man of Steel would not be a problem, and his female counterpart Supergirl would not be a problem either.

Nathaniel was not a bad person, but circumstances beyond his control had turned him into a body of nuclear energy, with the power to absorb all types of radiation including green kryptonite granting him the capability to kill a certain super-powered hero that had been a thorn in this side for centuries. After having been beaten by the Man of Steel on several occasions in the past, he was finally ready to face him on equal ground. They had a score to settle and he was not going to be the one dying, not this time.

Jed Rikane, also known as Power Boy, entered the warehouse and he could sense the hate, pain and range emanating from Nathaniel. His own built-up anger at Supergirl and the way she had dumped him was also stimulating his powers, but it was Nathaniel and his ability to absorb massive amounts of nuclear energy that caused the plane to crash over the desert a few months ago in Superman's absence, and now the most recent plane that Superman had saved the other day.

"I'm back, Nathaniel," Jed announced his return.

"Ah, I see, and how was your last assignment?" He asked distractedly as he made his final adjustments to his containment suit.

"No problems; I left the League plenty of clues to throw them off the track, but it won't be long before they figure out they'll have two super-powered beings to deal with."

"Yes, it won't be long now," Nathaniel agreed. He hadn't been in Metropolis very long when Jed had found him. His powerful empathic abilities led Jed to him and it as a match made for revenge. They both had their own reasons to destroy Superman and Supergirl and the timing could not have been more perfect.

After finalizing their plans, Jed decided to rest for a while, and as usual, dreams of Supergirl invaded his mind and his heart. He hated to admit it, but it was true. He still cared for her and he wondered if he could actually kill her, but he decided to push it from his mind and do what needed to be done.

But the memories of their time together would not leave him alone. Jed had to be very careful once they finally meet again. Her super-powered friends would give off positive emotions; emotions he had not experienced in a long time. Emotional overload was always a problem for him, but he felt he could block those feelings and concentrate on Supergirl, her imminent demise and her hatred of him. She had hurt him deeply and she would pay for that and pay dearly.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: These villains have some serious issues with our super-powered Kryptonians. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review if you have a moment. Reviews and comments are love! Don't forget to answer the poll! :D


	11. Dreams

A/N: I'm sorry about the slight delay in getting this next chapter up. We're in the home stretch now, guys, a lot to go over. But only four chapters left. I know, I'm going to miss this story, so much. Enough of that, on with the story.

In this next chapter, the League's strategy is revealed, Jane's dream is also revealed and later, Clark and Jane say their goodbyes in their own special way. Keep reading and please leave a review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 11: Dreams_

_Back at the Med-Lab:_

Clark had finished helping emergency crews on the freeway when he got the call from Kara letting him know that Jane's REM sleep had ended and was now being brought out of sedation and that he should hurry. He arrived in minutes and watched as Jane was still being unhooked from the monitoring equipment and was slowly helped to a sitting position. She was still a bit drowsy, but as she raised her eyes and saw him, she knew he could read her thoughts, and her eyes filled with tears, but she roughly dashed them away. _It can't end this way; I won't let it._

He sighed as he watched the emotions play out on her face, then spoke briefly to his friends that he would let them know about the dream after he had a chance to talk to her privately. He came over to Jane then, picked her up from the table and brought her to his private quarters.

Jane tried to hold it in as she held him tightly around the neck. "Jonny?"

"Don't say anything," Clark whispered as he held her tightly to him.

She closed her eyes, did as he asked, and burrowed her head underneath his chin holding him close.

After closing the door to his quarters, he tried to lay her on the bed, but she refused to let him go. "Please don't leave me," Jane begged as the dream was still so fresh in her mind.

"I'm right here," he said and tried to smile as he sat down next to her and took her hand. "You can tell me about the dream when you're ready."

"I'll never be ready," she whispered her meaning clear then closed her eyes trying to stem the flow of tears.

His heart constricted but he didn't show any reaction. "So the dream was the same as before?"

She nodded unable to say it.

He sighed and tried to be upbeat. "We'll figure something out." He squeezed her hand. "We won't give up hope, alright, Jane?"

"I'll try not to," she managed to say but the tears were hovering waiting to fall.

"Everything is going to be alright." She didn't look as if she believed him. "Come here," he said and pulled her up off the bed easily and held her close on his lap. He took a shuddering breath as he stroked her hair and back as he felt her relax somewhat. "Are you ready to tell me now about the dream?"

She held him close never wanting to let go. "Alright, I'll try."

"Good girl, go ahead," he said and held her tightly to him.

She took a deep breath and told him what she saw. "My dream from six months ago and the sedative-induced dream were pretty much the same, but Supergirl and Martian Manhunter were also there, and I also saw your enemy for the first time. Everything was a blur to me for a few moments and then I saw him, the man who wanted to kill everyone. He was hovering in the sky arms wide, bright lights were all around him, and he was laughing hysterically. You and Supergirl were wearing clothing I'd never seen before, protective garments of some kind, I think, I'm not sure, but then everything happened so quickly. I remember screaming but of course, I could do nothing but watch."

"Then what happened?" He encouraged. "You're doing fine."

She couldn't say it as she stared at him. "I can't," she whimpered, covered her eyes, and then burst into tears.

"Shush, its ok; its ok," Clark held her close and stroked her hair and thought about what she had told him. _Is it possible to defeat this foe with protective clothing? Is that the answer?_ He rocked her for a little while and then realized she was getting sleepy, probably because the sedatives were still in her system. He laid her back down on the bed, removed her shoes, stroked her hair again, kissed her forehead, and she was asleep within moments. He sat down next to her watching her and wondered what had happened in her dream after she had screamed.

A few minutes passed and Clark's mind wandered back to his first encounter with Neutron at the power plant and the effect the kryptonite had on his body. He remembered how different it had been from green kryptonite and then it dawned on him. _It must have been blue kryptonite for me to loose my powers so suddenly. __It took longer with green kryptonite. Jane's revelations about protective clothing would definitely have to be considered at this point. _He decided to call STAR Labs and have their suits ready for him and Kara. Now, they needed to plan their attack.

He continued watching Jane for a few more minutes. _I'll question her when she awakens, but I can't leave her side until she wakes up again. I don't want her to be alone again._

_Not ever._

~o~o~

Clark couldn't forget about her dream either, but that was the way of life, you live and then you die. He closed his eyes and thought about those two words … life and death and then he had an epiphany. _I have to live my life while I'm here, find the courage to make the most of the time I'm given_. Clark continued to watch her sleep for a little while longer. It was getting late and almost time for the League's last meeting before they would confront Neutron and Power Boy. Before he realized what was happening, Clark had approached the bed, leaned down and laid down beside her. He stroked her hair and then he kissed her cheek. _This may be the only time we'll have, but I need her now more than ever._

"Jonny?" Jane whispered then she opened her eyes and smiled. A safe and happy place surrounded her, but as she watched his face for a moment she frowned as if reading his mind. "Is it time to go?"

He didn't answer her but his lips wandered across her cheek to her ear as he murmured to her. "Don't think about anything … but this," he said and kissed her sweet lips slanting his mouth over hers over and over again.

Jane kissed him back as her arms came around his shoulders to pull him closer to her. He left her arms for a minute, but she could not help but watch him. She swallowed hard as she watched him undress. He was a magnificent specimen of manhood. He returned to the bed and helped her undress slowly revealing her well-toned body, long legs, beautiful breasts, but it was her eyes that beckoned to him right from the start. She had to touch him as her hands were all over his powerful chest and arms stroking him and demanding a response from him. His lips claimed hers then, his hands sought out her body and as their limbs entwined their hearts came together as well.

Clark was lost and wondered again how this had happened so quickly, how she had managed to burn though all his defenses and determination not to get involved with another human woman, but he was involved, so involved that he couldn't think of anything but being with her and inside her, and then it was inside of her and it felt wonderful.

"Are you alright? Am I hurting you?" He murmured in her ear kissing it softly.

In answer, she took his face between her palms and kissed him and then he began to move and it was amazing for both of them. She surrendered to him completely as she raised her arms and legs to pull him closer which wasn't close enough. And then his passion led her rapidly toward that crest and he was with her every step of the way as they came together, both crying out their pleasure.

After a few minutes and their breathing had slowed, Jane was so quiet that Clark pulled her chin up so she would look at him then he knew what she was thinking. "Jane, look at me." She slowly opened her eyes but she had to bite her lip to keep from crying. "Now listen and listen carefully, nothing is going to happen to me." Silence followed that statement. "Jane?"

She gathered herself together to be strong for him. "I pray you're right Jonny, just please be careful."

He stroked her hair and smiled. "I wanted to thank you Jane for trying to help me." He paused as he gathered his thoughts. "These past few weeks with you in my life have been such a joy for me and I wouldn't change a minute of it."

"Neither would I," she smiled and realized he was saying goodbye in his own way.

He smiled again and then he kissed her cheek, her throat and all manner of body parts his lips could reach. "Hmmm, we have a little time." Clark made love to her again as they both proceeded to show their feelings as only they could.

~o~o~

About an hour later, Clark had fallen asleep with Jane tucked close to his side. He hadn't slept this peaceful in a very long time. He was sleeping so soundly that Kara had to enter because no one had answered her knock. She shook Clark's shoulder. "It's time," she whispered.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Clark whispered. Kara left and waited for him in the hallway. He quickly changed into his suit, took one last look at Jane and left her sleeping soundly.

After what she had seen, Kara had to ask him. "You care for her deeply, don't you, Clark?"

Clark sighed and watched as the elevator light signaled their arrival at the Hall of Justice. "You know I do, Kara."

She followed him for a minute then touched his arm and stopped him so they could talk privately. "Clark, I know about Lois."

He turned to her then. "Diana told you, didn't she?"

"Yes, and I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Clark. You know we're here for you, and you could have told us about it. Why didn't you?"

"There really was no point and I didn't want everyone feeling sorry for me; it's over and done with."

"But it's not over and done with, Clark. Your infatuation with this woman has caused you to ..."

"To what, Kara?" Clark snapped upset by her continued meddling in his affairs.

"Clark, please don't get upset," she said and realized Clark had truly fallen for Jane.

"Kara, I'm not upset. I thought I made myself clear on the matter, Jane is my business." Clark took a deep breath and tried to reassure his cousin. "Kara look, Jane and I, we do care for each other very much. Please don't worry, everything will be fine. Now, everyone is waiting for us," he said and hoped to reassure her, turned and headed to their meeting.

~o~o~

Back in Clark's private quarters, Jane slowly awakened. Her head was not as fuzzy as it had been earlier, she looked around for Jonny and wondered where he could be. She decided to look for him, got dressed, and left his quarters, not knowing if she was headed in the right direction or not, but she did remember entering an elevator last night and tried the first one she saw. The buttons on the panel were pretty self-explanatory, so she pushed the one for the Hall of Justice, exited the elevator, rounded a corner and she could see all the superheroes were in a heated discussion, and she did not want to intrude or interrupt, but a part of her wanted to listen and hoped they wouldn't think she was snooping.

Clark heard Jane's approach and decided to tone down their arguments. No decisions had been made, but all the members were worried about this new development, Jane's dream, and wanted to confront this new enemy with all their combined strength. With Neutron and Power Boy's combined emotional energies feeding off of each other, Saturn Girl and Martian Manhunter had managed to find them earlier that day.

Once they had given their report of their location, the team members began to strategize about their next move. Superman and rest of the League would put together the 'reverse energy suits' as STAR Labs called them, to combat the negative energy that radiated from the two villains. Superman and Supergirl would be wearing suits resistant to green and blue kryptonite, essentially covering themselves with lead material also inside the suits.

The team had decided that Neutron and Power Boy would have to be separated somehow thereby reducing their strength and their power knowing that it would be difficult to combat them together. Supergirl would be the one to distract and lure Power Boy to another location in order to talk to him and convince him to turn away from Neutron and to help them.

Green Lantern meanwhile would concentrate on Neutron, since he was the most powerful of the two, and with his power ring, he should have no trouble stopping him and protecting his friends long enough so that they could neutralize his energy bursts, but they had not figured out how to do that yet.

This meeting was called to brainstorm and to find a way to stop both of these villains once and for all.

~o~o~

Jane had watched and listened to the League's discussions on how to stop the two villains and she had made a decision. There really was nothing else for her to do and she couldn't leave without saying goodbye maybe for the last time. Her knock on the entrance door caught everyone's attention as she spoke softly. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but may I speak with you Superman, please, just for a minute?"

Everyone slowly turned to Superman with a quizzical look. "I'll be back in a minute, continue the meeting," Superman said and left his friends to speak with Jane.

Hal watched everyone's curious reaction to the woman's appearance, a few skeptical looks and a few were amused, which intrigued him, so he had to speak up. "Will someone please fill me in on what's going on around here?" Silence followed that question. "Diana, you do know I've been off planet for a while. So who was that?"

Diana sighed. "Her name is Jane and ... Clark is in love with her."

"Aha, so that's Jane," he said then waited for more information. "And, what else?" Hal didn't think anything was odd about Clark being in love.

"Isn't that enough?" Diana asked finding no need to explain.

"No, not in my book," Hal responded. "So, tell me what's wrong with her that would cause this kind of reaction from his friends? Is she related to Lex Luthor? Is she, I don't know, a reptile under that smoking body? What?"

That got a few chuckles, which lightened the mood a little.

"No, no, nothing like that," Kara spoke up then.

"Then what?" Hal wanted answers.

"She's a psychic and she has visions of the future," Diana reluctantly answered him.

"Hmmm, really?" Hal was thoughtful. "That could really come in handy around here." Everyone was silent as he looked around the table. "Why do I get the impression that I'm in the dark about a lot of things?"

~o~o~

Once Clark and Jane were alone in the hallway, she apologized again. "I'm sorry, Jonny."

"It's fine. What did you want to talk about?"

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

He grinned. "It's ok, you know I trust you."

She stared into his eyes and she believed him. "I never told you how my drug-induced dream ended, Jonny. Can I tell you now? It's important."

Clark took her arm and escorted her further down the hall so they could talk in private. "Jane, as I told you before, it really doesn't matter."

"Oh, but it does, you see Jonny, I was mistaken, you didn't die after all," she told him. She wanted so much to believe it was true, but Jonny needed to know that he wouldn't die, at least not in the coming battle; it was the least she could do for him, even though it was a lie.

Clark frowned not understanding. "What are you saying, you seemed so positive."

She averted her eyes. "Well, I remembered something important just before I awakened."

"What was it?" He encouraged her hoping to get more clues.

"I do remember screaming, seeing you fall, and you were unconscious, as far as I could tell." She paused. "You were alive, Jonny, I know it."

Clark stared at her and he could tell that she was lying to boost his spirits. "Oh, Jane, what am I going to do with you?" It was a rhetorical question that needed no answer.

"Keep me I hope," she replied and went into his arms and hugged him close.

He kissed her hair and tried to reassure her again. "Of course, I'll keep you. Look, everything will be fine; please don't worry. Now, I have to return to the meeting. Irma will escort you back to your apartment and please try and rest, the sedatives may still be in your system." He left her arms, turned to go, but she stopped him with a touch to his arm.

"I'll see you later?" she hopefully asked and tried to smile.

He touched her cheek softly. "I'll call you later, go on now and get ready to go," he turned and left her staring after him.

Once Jonny had entered the Hall of Justice, Jane turned to go and with her eyes brimming with tears, she whispered to him knowing he would hear her. "Goodbye, Jonny."

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Heads up guys, we have an important chapter ahead. Stay tuned. Thanks for reading and reviews are love.


	12. One Moment

A/N: Well, this is the one folks! Everything changes after this. In this next chapter, Clark finally finds out what happened at the end of Jane's dream, Hal remembers another life, Jane takes desperate measures, and later the League faces its greatest challenge so far. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 12: One Moment_

Clark heard Jane's goodbye like a whisper in his ear and held still for a moment. She sounded as if she were leaving him. _She wouldn't do that, would she? _Sighing to himself, he closed the doors to the Hall of Justice ready to get back to work. "Sorry about the interruption, let's continue."

Hal just could not let it drop. "Tell me Clark where did you find that lovely creature?" he asked, clearly aching to push Clark's buttons.

Clark was obviously not expecting that question. "What?" He turned to Hal, thought about his question and frowned. "Look, we are not going to discuss Jane and how lovely she is, I mean, let's not get distracted." He shook his head clearly distracted. "I mean, look we are not discussing her, not here and certainly not now."

Hal chuckled at his friend's reaction then shrugged his shoulders. "Well, after what Diana told me about her, I was thinking that maybe she should be here at the table with us."

Clark glanced at Diana and then back at Hal, as the idea burrowed inside his mind intriguing him, he had to admit, and he also realized that Hal was not going to let it go. "This meeting is adjourned. You all have your assignments. I'll see you all in a few hours."

After everyone had left the Hall, Hal dived right in. "Well, have you asked her to join us?"

Instead of answering him, Clark went over to the window and looked up at the moon and the stars. "I hear what you're asking Hal, but we've never had any 'civilians' among us; it just wouldn't work."

Hal understood Clark's reasoning but he could tell there was more to it. He followed him over to the window. "Is that the real reason, or is it because ... you're in love with her and you know what that entails?"

Clark refused to answer that question directly. "No, that's not the reason; she can take care of herself."

"Then, why not? She would be an incredible asset to us."

"I realize that, but it would be up to her, I would have no say in it," he replied and sighed again. "Look, it's getting late. I promise I'll speak to her about it."

"Alright, I'll look forward to hearing what she has to say," Hal admitted then turned to watch the stars. His mind wandered to the way he had left things between Carol and himself. He and Carol Ferris, his childhood sweetheart and sometimes lover had a complicated relationship. He shook his head at his musings about the past. He had been thinking about her a lot lately, not only because he missed her, but there had been rumors about her recent disappearances and what type of things she had been getting into, but that ship had sailed or had it?

Clark watched his friend for a moment and he knew what he was thinking. "How is Carol, by the way? You haven't mentioned her in a while, well, since you vanquished that world threat all by yourself, I might add." He paused. "Well, how is she?"

Hal sighed. "I haven't talked to her in a few months," he admitted and winced at how that must sound.

Clark could see he was hurting, so he said what he thought Hal needed to hear. "I know you're worried about her. You should call her. I'm sure she wouldn't mind a call just to catch up, just to see if she's alright?" He smiled at Hal and watched his eyes light up at that question.

"Alright, alright, I'll call her if will shut you up," he replied and smiled.

Hal then went to his private quarters, recharged his energy ring for the coming battle, changed into his street clothes and tried to relax then pulled up Carol's personal homepage. She had been updating it pretty regularly since she had returned to her father's company, but then they had stopped a few weeks ago for some reason. He had missed her terribly since he had been reassigned in outer space training rookie Green Lanterns, which seemed to take up huge chunks of his time. He sighed remembering the last time they had seen each other. It had been a bittersweet moment between them.

~o~o~

_Carol's apartment in Coast City, three months earlier after he had__ saved her life:_

_"You can take off your mask now …" She frowned at him. "What is your new superhero name by the way?" _

_"Just … Hal," he replied._

_"Just Hal?" she replied chuckling. "Surely, you can come up something better than that? I mean, look at you," she pointed to his outfit which was shining back at her._

_He decided to remove it if it was making her uncomfortable. He touched the ring and he was standing there in his jeans and shirt like everything was fine between them but it wasn't. He came closer. "Carol I know I should have told you about all of this before, but the past few days have been like a whirlwind."_

_She couldn't imagine what had happened to him. An alien had given him the ring and a new destiny that she could see, but where did that leave her and their on and off again relationship? She didn't know what to think or what to say to him now. "Would you like some coffee?" She looked down at herself. "I should probably change; I'll be right back," she rambled then went to her bedroom to change without looking back._

_He wasn't sure what to do, so he went to make the coffee. "Need any help?" He called teasing her a little._

_"I'm fine, Hal," she replied but the zipper was not cooperating. "Stupid zipper," she mumbled._

_Her back was to him as he approached her. "Here, let me help you," he said startling her._

_"Hal, what are you doing?" Carol asked but held very still as he unzipped her dress._

_He couldn't resist her. Her skin was flawless and it called out for him to touch her and so he did. He lightly ran his fingers down her back like a whisper. "Carol, I don't know what will happen but just know … you won't be left behind. I'll always be here for you. I'll always care about you."_

_Carol's eyes filled with tears at those statements. She felt the same way about him. He had almost died the other day. He was reckless, cocky, a playboy, far too handsome for his own good, but she did care, maybe more than she should. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, he was standing directly in front of her. He wiped her tear away._

_She leaned into his hand but then sanity returned. "Oh, Hal, what am I going to do about you?"_

_He smiled. "Let's just take it one day at a time?"_

_Carol wasn't sure if she could live her life that way, but it was a start. She didn't know the future and neither did Hal, but if she continued living in the future and what could happen, she realized she would be missing out on what was standing right in front of her. She reached up and touched his cheek then her hand moved to the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss._

~o~o~

Hal came back to the present, shook his head as if to dislodge those images from his mind, but they would not go away. They had renewed their friendship and their love affair that night. It had been wonderful for both of them, but he hadn't seen her since that night. She had told him that she understood, but he had to see her again to break it off because he had no control over the ring and its influence over his life now, and with him being constantly on alert for emergencies and any evil that may happen throughout the galaxy, he couldn't ask her to wait anymore. His heart totally rejected the idea but it had to be done.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in Jane's apartment in Metropolis:_

Jane was escorted back to her apartment by Irma. It was a good thing she hadn't read her mind, because Clark would have been furious if he knew what she was planning.

It was almost dawn and resting was not on her mind at the moment. Instead of staying at her apartment, she went to her office and contacted her informants on the possible locations of the villains in Metropolis. Several areas were found on the outskirts of town. She then jumped in a cab and went to those locations but had no luck. She then decided to watch the sky and after an hour, she spotted the superheroes. They were headed in her direction and the cabbie took her there and she assured him that she was meeting someone.

~o~o~

_Near an abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of Metropolis:_

After checking their wireless communicators, Superman and Wonder Woman were hovering in the sky checking out the entire area surrounding the warehouse. Superman and Kara were wearing protective suits that were not only designed to protect them against the negative energy, but also, against blue and green kryptonite radiation.

Green Lantern, Irma, Garth and Rokk were on the ground watching the warehouse and waiting for their friends to appear in the sky. Clark could not see inside the warehouse, but J'onn and Irma had assured them that both Neutron and Power Boy were inside waiting for them.

Jane watched the superheroes and followed them as best as she could and waited behind some large metal trash cans. It was her dream come to life and she prayed that everything would turn out differently.

All the superheroes were in place. Clark then spoke to his team through their wireless communications. "Be ready everyone!" He then called to the villains.

"Nathaniel, Jed, we're here. It's time to end this ... NOW!" Clark's voice boomed inside the warehouse and across the entire area.

They only had a few moments to turn Jed against Neutron and Kara was getting inpatient. In order for their plan to work, she would have to speak with Power Boy first to lure him away from Neutron. "Jed, it's Kara, we need to talk. Please, Jed, no one needs to get hurt!"

"Kara, don't go any closer," J'onn demanded of his friend.

"He won't hurt me," Kara declared even though doubts swirled inside her mind. _He's probably not the boy I remember, or is he?_

"You don't know that," Hal stated also on alert for anything that may happen.

Suddenly, one of the doors slowly opened and Jed exited the building seemingly in a non-threatening manner. "Kara?" He whispered knowing she would come but it still shocked him to see her again after such a long time. _Just as beautiful as ever_, he realized.

"Jed, please you have to come with us. We can stop this," she pleaded and then she held out her hand surprising him.

"Kara, no!" It was J'onn coming forward.

"I see you've brought back-up, Kara, very smart," Jed replied as he tried to block the positive vibes coming from her team, but it was hard to block them because they were very powerful. He watched her closely as if he wanted to trust her.

"Leave them out of this, Jed. This is between you and me. We can end this now, please Jed," she pleaded and held out her hand again coming closer.

Jed's right hand moved forward, but before he could take her hand, a fireball from inside the warehouse exploded, obliterating the entire building and numerous other buildings for several blocks, sending all manner of radioactive debris, metal and wood shooting outward and high into the sky.

Martian Manhunter instantly realized what was happening as he rushed to grab Kara and Power Boy out of the way, and even though he was in league with Neutron, they had all sensed that Kara had gotten through to him.

The huge fireball receded after a few minutes and then Neutron appeared before them floating high above the fire and smoke, like some kind of god with dominion over all of them, sparks of energy and radiation flowed from his body as the containment suit was no longer needed.

Green Lantern then shot up into the sky and with his energy ring tried to enclose Neutron, but it didn't work because he was enveloped by some kind of force field and nothing could penetrate it. The only answer would be to encourage Neutron to use up all of his power then they could defeat him. Green Lantern then told the team what they had to do. "Get him to use up all his energy. It's the only way; his power can't last forever."

Wonder Woman and Superman watched and wondered what he would do next. Clark surveyed the surrounding area and gasped to himself when he spotted Jane but at least she had been protected from the fiery debris. He hoped she wouldn't come any closer.

Neutron noticed the protective suits on the Kryptonians and was furious and decided to kill them all, then he raised his hands and shot energy beams toward Wonder Woman and Superman immediately flew over to her to protect her. Wonder Woman hoped they could take him on together, but he was too powerful. Superman then raised the shield from his protective helmet and shot fiery blasts from his eyes but they bounced off of Neutron as the force field continued to protect him.

"Nathaniel, this is pointless. We won't let you do any more damage; you should give yourself up now. We can help you Nathaniel. It doesn't have to be this way!" Superman demanded but his words fell on deaf ears.

Nathaniel threw back his head and laughed manically, not in the least bit interested in anything Superman had to say and then he sent more bursts of energy and radiation toward Superman and Wonder Woman and they bounced off his chest doing no harm. The continued radiation bursts however were damaging the suit and Clark could feel the effects, minor at the moment, but there was no telling how many more blasts the protective suit would be able to protect him.

Power Boy watched the scene before him and wanted to help the superheroes, that long dead part of him coming to life again, the feeling he could do some good for once in his miserable life. He turned to Kara then and held out his hand to her. Kara took it and then they both leaped into the sky.

Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter were right behind them as they both hovered just beyond Neutron's eyesight, but Neutron heard them, turned and blasted all of them from the sky, including Power Boy and Supergirl leaving them incapacitated for a few minutes. Neutron was even more furious as he felt his power lessening with each blast. He was losing the battle and now Power Boy had turned against him.

_This one blast would have to do_, Neutron thought, then he gathered all of his energy and blasted Superman with all of his power. With Power Boy, Wonder Woman, and Kara's stamina reduced by the earlier explosion and Neutron's blast and with Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter out of the way, none of them were fast enough to protect Superman and he was not expecting this one blast to be this powerful. The combined effect of blue and green kryptonite radiation were too much for him, as the powerful blast penetrated his protective suit, and knocked him out the sky.

"Nooooo, Jonnnyyyyyy!" Jane screamed as all she could do was watch as Superman fell from the sky, and Kara and Wonder Woman were not fast enough to catch him. He hit the ground hard, rolled several yards and came to an awkward stop, but just before he lost consciousness, he heard Jane screaming his name.

Neutron looked very pleased with himself then tried to also blast Power Boy and Kara from the sky but they were able to sidestep his actions. They could also see he was definitely getting weaker. Then Power Boy, Lightning Lad, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter and Kara all gathered together and finally blasted Neutron from the sky. Once Neutron was found and restrained, Rokk collected the containment suit and placed him inside thereby rendering him powerless.

Superman was unconscious and barely breathing. Jane arrived at his side, and managed to roll him over to see his face which was barely visible through the protective suit. After a few moments, she whispered "Jonny, Jonny, can you hear me?"

Kara and Diana appeared beside her. "Is he … alive?" Kara asked and held her breath for her answer.

"I do feel a pulse, but it's very weak," Jane whimpered, tears falling from her eyes as she removed his protective helmet and stroked his cheek.

"We have to get him to STAR Labs right away, under an artificial sun. He'll be alright in a few hours," Kara told her and prayed that it wasn't too late.

Jane's heart lifted as she looked up at Kara. "Are you sure?" She wanted to believe that was true, but suddenly Jonny's spirit slowly rose from his body, stood before her solemnly and watched the scene before him.

Jane gasped unbelieving and whispered, "Jonny?"

~o~o~

J'onn quickly arrived at the scene of Clark's fall to Earth, took in the situation and knew immediately what had to be done. Then realized he had only seconds to save Clark, as he picked him up and took him to the sun, but in those few minutes, everything would change. It was a risk for him but J'onn had no choice and he knew Clark would do the same for him.

Jane watched as Jonny stood silently beside his body then he watched as J'onn took his body to the sun and Clark knew what would happen. He turned back to Jane and realized she could see him but then he heard _her_ voice.

Jane closed her eyes and bowed her head, tears streaming down her face, wanting to watch their reunion, but she couldn't do it because her heart was breaking. _Jonny was gone, gone forever_. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed her heart breaking.

Kara went to her, helped her to stand, and tried to reassure her. "Jane, everything's going to be alright. Once J'onn takes him to the sun and returns him to Earth, we'll meet them at STAR Labs and he'll be fine in a few days. Please don't lose hope."

Jane knew that wasn't true, so she tried to stand, and leaned on Kara for support. After that, she couldn't help looking back at Jonny and Lois. Then another miracle happened … Lois and Jane made eye contact. Jane gasped but she couldn't look away. She felt Kara's arm around her shoulder pulling her away from the scene, then she finally looked away unable to look at Lois any longer.

Deep in Jane's heart, she knew things were as they should be and a part of her was very happy for them, but the larger part of her heart screamed her denial to the heavens. _Please send him back to me, please God, just for a little while longer._

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: I'm so sorry guys. I know that was truly horrible of me, not that there weren't any clues. Please come back and read the next chapter, I promise to be good! *cross my heart* By the way, Hal's memories were taken from my earlier GL story entitled "I Need You," recently posted to this site and ready for readers! Take a look! *shameless plug* Thanks for reading and tell me your thoughts. Reviews are love, everyone! :D


	13. Remember

A/N: I hope you're still with me. You all must know how hard it was for me to write that last chapter and to end it that way. *wibbles* In this next chapter, Jane develops a new ability, Clark struggles to return to her side, but he needs to see someone first. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 13: Remember_

_Somewhere in the afterlife:_

_"Lois, is that you?" Clark asked the lovely woman standing before him. She was young and beautiful just like in his dreams._

_"Of course it's me silly," Lois smiled at her husband._

_"How … am I?" It was her as he realized he must be dead._

_"Come here," she said and held out her arms._

_Clark hesitated for a millisecond and then he was in her arms, holding her tightly to him. He was dead and then he closed his eyes and accepted the truth._

_They were both crying, holding each other tightly. He was the first to pull back. He wiped her tears away, as she did the same for him._

_"We only have a few moments, Clark," Lois regretfully said._

_"But I don't understand."_

_"Yes you do. It's not your time yet," Lois tried to be strong as she stroked his dark head._

_"But … she said I would die and I did; I saw myself."_

_"You can say her name, Clark; it's alright. I know about Jane."_

_"You do?"_

_"Yes, I do."_

_"Oh," he bowed his head._

_She raised his chin. "You are happy, Clark, I know this and I'm happy for you, truly I am."_

_"Oh Lois," he cried and pulled her to him and then stopped after a moment. "I'm sorry, am I hurting you?"_

_"No, Clark," she smiled and touched his cheek. "You can't hurt me, not here, not in this place."_

_Clark was so relieved, but it was hard for him to admit that he wanted to stay here with her, but he also wanted to go back and be with Jane. "Lois, I ..." he hesitated._

_She could see how torn he was; it was time to go back. "Clark, when the time is right, we will see each other again." She squeezed his hand. "Feel that and remember, remember, remember."_

~o~o~

_STAR Labs, intensive care unit:_

Clark had been in a coma now for a few days but Jane would not leave his side. Suddenly, she felt a presence and there standing beside Jonny's bed was Lois Lane-Kent.

"Hello, Jane," Lois smiled at her.

Jane looked over at the bed and Clark was still asleep. "Why are you here?" She asked then it dawned on her. "He's not ready to go yet. Please, Lois."

"I know."

"But, why are you here?" Jane asked again.

"Just to tell you that you did a fine job looking out for him and that you probably saved his life."

Jane looked at Clark again as her love for him shown through. "I had no choice. I had to save him."

"I know." Then Lois took one last look at her husband then she was gone.

~o~o~

Clark slowly opened his eyes and as his vision cleared he realized where he was. _I'm in a hospital?_ He groaned as he tried to sit up but the pain in his head sent him back down to his pillow. He turned his head again and there was a woman beside his bed sitting in a chair, and she appeared to be crying.

Jane heard his groan and realized Jonny was awake. She quickly wiped her eyes with a tissue, and hurried to his side. She smiled at him, stroked his forehead, took his hand in hers and stroked it softly. "Jonny, I'm so glad you're awake."

Clark suspected they were close by the way she was looking at him, the way she touched him, and the way she was holding his hand. She was beautiful, he noted, and he thought he should know her but his mind was drawing a blank. "Do I know you?"

Jane frowned and realized he must have amnesia. "I'm Jane, Jane Douglas. Don't you remember me? I'm a friend."

"Oh, hello, but I don't remember … anything," Clark frowned and tried to remember something, anything, but nothing was coming to him. "What happened to me?"

Jane pondered that question. _His powers should return soon and hopefully his memories would as well._ She squeezed his hand. "I'll get the doctor to examine you. You rest and I'll be back in a little while."

He wouldn't let go of her hand. "Umm, miss, who am I?"

Jane stared at him shocked then her eyes moved to their joined hands. "Your name is … Jonny … Jonny Clark."

Clark frowned as he repeated that name in his head over and over. _That name doesn't ring any bells at all._

~o~o~

Kara and Diana were in the visitor area waiting to see Clark. They both came forward to greet Jane after she exited Clark's room.

"He's awake; I heard him," Kara said.

"Yes, he's awake and we should call the doctors. He has amnesia and he doesn't know me or his own name," Jane said as she rubbed her tired eyes and tried to hide her tears.

"Oh, dear," Diana whispered. "It's probably temporary. I'll go get the doctor."

"Jane, please go home now. You've been here for days," Kara told the exhausted woman.

Jane sighed and glanced at her watch. "I did promise Jonny I would come back to see him, but … could you tell him that I had to leave for a while but that I'll be back, and Kara … please tell him … never mind. Goodbye, Kara," Jane was barely holding it together.

"Jane wait," Kara called after her but she was already at the elevator frantically pushing the down button.

"Where's she going in such a hurry?" Diana asked as they both watched her leave and it was obvious she was upset.

"I hope she doesn't abandon Clark now that he needs her the most," Kara said.

"She won't," Diana responded thoughtfully.

"Diana, we barely know her and it's anyone's guess what she'll do next."

Diana crossed her arms. "You really don't get it; open your eyes, Kara."

"My eyes are open and I've seen what she's done to him."

"She hasn't done anything to him. In fact, Clark has been more alive in the past few weeks that we've ever seen him, ever since Lois died and we couldn't do that for him … Jane did that." Diana paused then she touched Kara's shoulder. "He needs her Kara and she needs him."

Kara knew what she said was true. "I know that Diana. I'm just so worried about him. What if he never remembers us, who he is and …" She couldn't finish that sentence.

Diana squeezed her shoulder. "Clark's memories will return and he will be healthy and strong again. It may take a while, but I have no doubts at all on that score and you shouldn't either. Agreed?"

She tried to smile. "Agreed."

"Now, let's go see him and rattle him like we always do."

~o~o~

_Several days later, Clark's private quarters:_

All of Clark's powers had returned soon after arriving at STAR Labs but days later, his memories were still elusive to him. He was in bed thinking about nothing; all he could do now was concentrate on his feelings. He felt as if he were living in a long black void where there was no light, nothing to live for, nothing to give him any hope, but the one light he needed and wanted hadn't called or come to see him. _Where was she_? For those few minutes in the hospital, he had sensed they were more than friends but maybe he had been wrong about that.

~o~o~

"He's not getting any better," Kara whispered to J'onn. They were in the Hall of Justice discussing the fates of Neutron, Power Boy as well as Clark. "How are you feeling J'onn?"

"I'm alright, Kara, but leaving the Earth's atmosphere has damaged my powers, but they will return soon." He paused and turned back to the computer. "Everyone is pitching in to help while Clark recuperates. His doctors said there was no neurological damage, but something is blocking his memories and we need to find out what that is."

Kara sighed as she came over to him. "Jane may have the answers but she's not returning any of my calls. I need to go see her and talk to her."

Before she could leave, J'onn stopped her with his next question. "Have you seen Power Boy yet? He's asking for you Kara." He paused as he tried to persuade her. "You know he did the right thing the other night and he has been very helpful in the case against Neutron."

Kara slowly turned to face him. "I know that, J'onn, but I don't know if I can face him again. Besides, Clark needs us to be there for him."

"Clark will have Jane soon, and you have a life to live too, you know," J'onn said and smiled at his friend.

Kara suddenly realized she was afraid of her feelings for Jed, even after all this time. "Alright, I'll go see him. Is he still at STAR Labs?"

"Yes, his powers have been neutralized somewhat, but he has a long way to go to control them, and his mindset needs an adjustment as well."

"I know he does." She smiled at him as a plan for Jed and his future recovery made its way inside her mind. "I'll see you later J'onn."

"Good luck, Kara."

~o~o~

_Metropolis Journal, a little later that morning:_

James Addison poked his head inside Jane's office. "How's that story coming?"

"It's coming along pretty well actually. The police have been very helpful," Jane replied inwardly smiling because she was given the front page story of the 'superhero confrontation' at the warehouse the other night ... _talk about getting an inside story._

"Great, I can't wait to read it," James said and then left her to her work.

A few minutes later, Jane looked up from her computer, her mouth dropping open in surprise, because there standing in her doorway was Kara, looking like she just jumped off the pages of a cover girl magazine. The gentlemen and a few ladies in the bullpen could not help staring at her, with her long dark hair pulled into a ponytail, high heals, a nicely fitting suit and glasses too. _Nice disguise_. She smiled and shook her head at her.

"Hi, Jane, it's good to see you. How are you?" Kara entered her office, closed the door, and greeted her trying to be friendly, but inwardly she was furious with her for not coming to visit Clark.

"Kara, what brings you by?" Jane murmured but returned to her work.

"You know why. We need to talk … NOW!" Kara demanded firmly.

Jane sighed then leaned back in her chair and waited. "I have work to do; so make it quick," Jane said hoping she would get the hint.

"Make it quick? Is that all you have to say? You may not know this but he needs you, Jane, now more than ever."

Jane was inwardly thrilled to hear those words, but not enough to change her mind. "What he needs is time to get his memories back and my being there won't help that process. I'd be in the way of what he really wants, what he needs and it's not me."

"You don't believe that. What's the real reason you won't come to see him? I know you care about him."

Jane sighed again, stood up and went to stand at the window. She then made a decision. "You should know the truth Kara, now before he remembers everything."

"Remembers what, what truth?"

She turned back to face her. "Jonny died the other night and … he saw Lois."

Kara gasped and went to stand beside her. "And you know this how?"

She sighed still not quite believing it herself. "Well, it appears I have a new ability … I see dead people."

"You see … dead people?" She chuckled. "Of course you do."

"It's true Kara. Jonny died that night. I saw his spirit leave his body and Lois appeared before him, and I truly felt happy for him because he was where he wanted to be, not with me, not with any of us, but with Lois … the love of his life," Jane stated firmly but inside she felt relief to finally admit that truth to herself.

Kara took Jane by the shoulders and it didn't surprise her when she saw her tears, but she had to make her understand. "Listen, Jane, and listen carefully, Lois is gone and Jonny is up there waiting for you because in those few minutes that you spent with him in the hospital, no one else has had that effect on him. He asks about you every day. 'Where's Jane?' He asks that question every time I see him. Now tell me you are not what he needs." Kara dropped her arms and waited. "Well?"

Jane closed her eyes for a moment, but the tears had a mind of their own. She wiped them away. "Oh, Kara, I miss him so much, but he doesn't know me. What can I say to him?"

Kara smiled at her. "Just tell him what's in your heart and you'll know what to say. I know it will be hard at first, but he will remember in time. The doctors are sure of it."

"But how is he really? Have his powers returned? Is he in pain?" Jane was worried about him.

"You can ask him yourself when you see him again. Now, can I send Irma to get you once you're off work?"

"Well, I do have the rest of the afternoon off. I had a lot of stories to make up for in the past few days and my boss has been a little lenient with me lately … taking care of family business and all," she smiled knowing that was only partly true.

"Good thinking, Jane. Alright, let's go. Jonny's waiting."

Jane took a deep breath determined to do this. _I hope I don't lose it completely_.

~o~o~

_Clark's private quarters on Watchtower:_

Clark had hoped to find information on the computer about Superman and his life here. He had come across numerous websites about Superman, some funny, some serious but if he were to guess, he would say that everyone was on his side and had accepted the things he could do.

Superman was a hero, he was a hero. It was really hard for him to wrap his mind around the idea that he was a super-powered alien from another planet, able to leap tall buildings, stronger and faster than anyone else on Earth, could fly around the world in minutes, and all manner of amazing things. It was just not possible, was it?

He then searched for more recent news about his rescues, and then suddenly, he came across Jane's video and his eyes lit up and then he turned up the volume. Smiling for the first time in days, he listened and wondered again why she hadn't come to see him. He turned it off suddenly angry, why he didn't know.

"Jonny, are you awake? I brought a visitor," Kara said after knocking. She had explained to Jane about everyone calling him Jonny now at least for the time being.

"Come in," Clark answered and went to put on his robe, but as his arm slipped inside the sleeve, he looked up, and then 'she' walked in.

Clark and Jane were both frozen in place as they stared at each other, neither saying a word. His anger at her vanished like so much smoke and mist. She looked wonderful, just as lovely as the first time he had seen her on the plane. _The plane …_?

Jane had to avert her eyes away from his broad chest as it brought back memories of their time together. She swallowed and tried not to blush.

Clark glanced down at himself and realized what had made her blush_. I knew we were more than friends_. He closed and belted his robe and regained his wits. "Jane, you came?"

Smiling, Kara quietly left them alone.

~o~o~

Jane was very happy to see him looking so well. She smiled at him and came closer. "Yes, I came. How are you feeling? I'm sorry about not coming to see you, but my job … and I couldn't take any more time off, and I …" She stopped and realized he was grinning at her. "What's so funny?"

"You're lying; I can tell."

She smirked at him. "Well, maybe a little."

"But why … why would you lie to me about that? Didn't you want to see me?"

He sounded hurt and Jane felt horrible as she walked over to the window and looked up at the sun and the moon. She swallowed and tried to gain her composure. "You have no idea how much."

He came closer. "I think I do because … I wanted to see you too."

She closed her eyes at that statement and then she felt him touch her shoulder.

"I … missed you, Jane. I can't explain it, but I did."

"Oh, Jonny," she covered her eyes started to cry.

He turned her around and pulled her into his arms. "It's alright," he told her and stroked her hair, the feelings welled up inside of him, not an unfamiliar feeling; he liked it a lot.

"I'm alright," she admitted and awkwardly left his arms and wiped at her eyes. "We shouldn't … I mean ..."

He sighed and handed her a tissue from his dresser. "I know … I need to remember … everything … not just you and me, but Superman as well."

She wiped at her eyes, stared at him and the longing to be in his arms again was overwhelming, so she decided to put some distance between them and went to stand on the other side of the bed. "Do you remember anything at all about that night?"

"Just images at first, but a few things came back."

"Like what?" She encouraged, happy for him.

"I remember another woman with long dark hair and eyes similar to yours. Is she related to you? It's all jumbled in my mind."

Jane stiffened and stared at him at a total loss as to what to say.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Oh, dear, will she tell him about Lois? What else does Clark remember? Please tell me your thoughts. Do you have a comment or two? Thanks for reading. Reviews are love! :D


	14. Calm Acceptance

A/N: In this next chapter, Kara and Jed reconnect, Clark and Jane talk about her abilities, and later Clark's memories slowly return. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 14: Calm Acceptance_

Kara had made a decision, and after closing the door on Jane and Jonny's conversation, she headed to her quarters and changed into her Supergirl costume and made it to STAR Labs in a matter of minutes. Over the past few days, she had come to the realization that she did have hopes for Jed and herself. She couldn't seem to help it, because after witnessing Jonny and Jane together, their strong bond, anything was possible as long as you admit your feelings and stay true to those feelings. Love was a risk, but it was worth it. Something else she had learned from her cousin.

After speaking with Jed's doctors, their prognosis about him did not surprise her. They believed that he would be able to rejoin society but it would take time and they felt he needed something positive in his life, something to build up his self-esteem and to push back the paranoid and self-destructive behavior that seemed to have ruled his life in the past when he was Power Boy.

Kara agreed with that assessment and had been thinking that very same thing. He does need positive influences in his life and she thought she had come up with a solution, but of course, Jed would have to go along with it.

She straightened her shoulders and knocked on the door. She heard him answer her and entered his room. He was sitting up in bed reading a magazine, and she realized that he was the same young man she had fallen for all those years ago. He was still the same inside, and with that hope warming her heart, she approached the bed and then she surprised him by taking his hand in hers.

Jed was outwardly shocked to see Kara again, but inside his heart raced and he thought he must be dreaming. "Kara, what are you doing here?"

"I had to see you. I had to see that you were alright. How are you feeling?" She earnestly asked needing to know.

"I'm alright, but I'm bored. Did the doctors tell you anything? I can't get a straight answer."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "You're doing fine," she replied and then lowered her head as if in thought.

He tried to read her expression and her feelings He knew he could still do that, but he didn't want to intrude or scare her away.

Kara sensed him pulling back and it was a good thing not to intrude on a person's feelings, but she wanted him to know how she felt so in that moment, she decided to risk her heart again. She raised her head to look at him. Her eyes roamed over his face, such a handsome face. His eyes were curious as he stared at her. His lips were just the right size, and his hair looked soft to the touch. She touched his hair and smoothed it behind his ear. His eyes closed for a moment at her touch. She leaned in closer, pulled his head toward her and kissed him softly. His eyes flew open and then he touched her shoulder to push her away a little.

"Kara, are you sure about this?" He had to know she wasn't teasing or playing games with him.

Kara was firm in her decision to trust her heart to him again. The old Jed would not have asked that question. "Oh, yes, I'm very sure." And with that statement, she pulled him closer and kissed him with all the feelings that had been lying dormant for so long but were now allowed to run free and Jed felt the same way as he kissed her back.

Kara stopped after a few moments, smiled at him, left his arms, super-sped to the door and locked it, her meaning clear.

Jed's heartbeat spiked through the roof as he sat up and removed his gown. He held out his arms to her. Kara's heartbeat accelerated to a speed that surprised her but it felt right so right to be with him like this. Then she twirled out of her costume and stood before him in her bra and underwear and she thought he should remove those, and then she was in his arms pulling him on top of her wanting him with a passion that made her gasp at the feelings he brought out in her.

Jed did not want to rush this first coupling after so long, so he tried to slow things down as he pulled her arms from around his neck and held them above her head.

"Jed, I need to touch you … now!" Kara begged needing him like a drug. She had to have him.

"In due time, just relax and enjoy this." He then kissed her long, slow and deep. He pulled back from her lips after a few moments. "Hmm, you taste so good Kara," he whispered and then he licked his lips. "I wonder how the rest of you must taste. Let's find out shall we?"

Kara closed her eyes as his words burrowed inside her mind and her heart. He then removed her bra and her underwear slowly exciting her beyond measure. Her legs opened and he was touching her there and she was already wet for him. He closed his eyes and licked his lips again and then his lips latched onto a perk nipple swirling his tongue around it and then he pulled and sucked it into a throbbing bud of desire. Her back lifted off the bed and he had to kiss her again to keep her quiet as her moans were getting louder.

He then entered her slowly, the feeling indescribable. Kara cried out at his sweet invasion as her body adjusted to his size. It felt wonderful to be with him again, and then they both began to move, each straining to reach that peak. He leaned down to kiss her sweet mouth again and again. He would never get enough of her, not ever.

All too soon they both cried out as their climaxes rushed to meet them. They landed safely in each other's arms content and happy at last.

Jed pulled her close beside him and pulled the covers over them to cool their bodies. He stroked her hair and smiled against her temple. "So, this means you've forgiven me for what happened between us?"

"Yes, Jed, I have," she replied then leaned up on her elbow to look at him. "You've forgiven me, too right?"

"What do you think?" He asked and then he leaned up and kissed her again. After a few moments he pulled back and smiled. "The past is behind us Kara. We were both too young to understand what was really happening between us. You weren't yourself and I was paranoid and possessive, but I've learned a lot since then."

He had grown up and she hoped that were true, but for Jed to move past those self-destructive and hurtful feelings, he needed to channel them into move positive emotions. She then decided to tell him about her plans. "Jed, have you thought about what you want to do once you leave here?"

"No, not really, but I had hoped to join the League. I know I have to prove myself worthy of that position."

She touched his cheek then snuggled back into arms. "You have grown up, Jed, and I'm very proud of you whatever you decide, but I had an idea."

"Tell me," he encouraged as long as it kept him here in Metropolis and near her, he was game for any suggestion.

"Have you heard of the Isis Foundation?"

"Yes, I have, but do you mean …?"

"Yes, Jed, how would you feel about teaching other super-powered aliens and humans how to use their powers, to help them adjust, to learn to accept who they are and how they would fit into our world?"

"I'd never thought about being a teacher, but the idea sounds pleasing to me."

"I knew it would. So would you think about it?"

"Of course I will and thank you Kara for thinking of me."

"You know what, I don't want to think about anything right now," she smiled flirtatiously at him, her meaning clear.

"Me neither," he whispered and then he pulled her closer and kissed her longingly and soon with more passion. Jed and Kara were both thinking the same thing.

_This time we will make it last … forever._

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, back in Clark's quarters:_

"Did you hear me, Jane? Please answer me. Everyone is tiptoeing around me, but I need answers, please Jane."

"I don't think you're ready, Jonny. It's only been a few days since you left the hospital, and I don't want to hurt you."

"You're hurting me by withholding the truth. Don't you see that?" He was pleading with her now.

Jane hoped she was doing the right thing by telling him the truth. "The woman in your mind … her name is Lois." She waited for a reaction; there was none … at first.

He frowned. "Lois, Lois," he ran that name around in his mind and on his tongue as he paced hoping the memory would come. "Wait, I remember that name. She was important to me." He stopped at that insightful statement. "She 'was' important to me, but something changed, what was it?"

"She died Jonny, a long time ago."

"So, I'm a widower?" His instincts told him that he and Lois had been married at one time.

"Yes."

"But I read that Superman, I mean me, that I've lived a long time, so how long ago was I married … months, years?"

"Jonny, this is too much," Jane was getting upset by all of his questions about Lois.

"How long ago did she die?" Clark was determined to find out.

"Over a thousand years ago."

Clark pondered that shocking answer but his memories of Lois were not there. "And us, how long ago did we meet?"

"Not that long ago," she replied remembering.

"But we are close. I know that for a fact." He paused and eyed her closely. "Are we in love?" He stared at her hoping with all his heart that was true.

She couldn't answer him. She turned and walked to the door, but he stopped her before she could open it. "Don't run away, Jane."

"I'm not running away. I … I have to get back to work."

"Then answer the question," he asked needing to know. He pulled her closer. "I know you want to stay, don't you?" He could feel her relax a little. "I know you do." He locked the door.

Jane straightened her spine and tried to open the door, but his hand was on the door keeping it closed. "Jonny, please I have to go."

He ignored her remark, moved her hair aside and kissed her cheek, her throat, her ear, and then he turned her around and kissed her hard loving her taste, having her in his arms where she belonged. He pushed her up against the door, as his desire for her pooled between his legs. Jane could not help responding to him as she kissed him back, loving him with an intensity that felt painful at times, but she wanted him too so very much.

He lifted her legs and settled them on his hips as his lips wandered down her throat and back up to her lips again, thrusting his tongue down her throat as he ground his hips against her pelvis letting her know his desire for her.

Jane could feel how much he wanted her and then he touched her there and she was wet for him. She moaned into his mouth letting him know how much she wanted him too. He pulled back, picked her up and laid her on the bed then he stood before her and removed his robe slowly and watched her watching him.

Jane stared at him not able to turn away at his boldness; he was magnificent; so strong and tall, but also gentle and loving then her doubts came back. _Should we even be doing this? He doesn't remember me_.

At her doubtful look, he told her the truth. "I remember Jane."

Her eyes lit up like the sun coming up at dawn. "You … remember?"

Clark smiled at her expression happy to tell her everything he had remembered. He climbed onto the bed beside her and touched her cheek. "I remember us meeting on the plane and how much you hated me on sight." He chuckled at her expression.

"I told you to forget that ever happened," she smiled at his teasing but then she became serious. "What else do you remember?"

"Just bits and pieces, but I do remember Lois, our marriage, and that she died a long time ago, but I also remember what happened after we met."

"Jonny, I know we haven't known each other very long."

"No we haven't but I know you Jane; I know you're a good person and why you came here to Metropolis."

Her eyes suddenly filled with tears. "I tried to save you. I tried so hard."

"You did save me and I'm not talking about the fight with Neutron. I'm talking about me, Clark Kent, Jonny Clark, or any other alias out there … you gave me back my life Jane … and I wanted to thank you for that," he said as he suddenly became emotional.

"Oh, Jonny, thank you for saying that," she said but then averted her eyes.

"I mean it, but you don't believe me; I can tell."

"Of course I do."

"No, you don't; tell me why."

"I don't think you will remember everything until you know what really happened that night… after you died."

"J'onn took me to the sun. He told me that."

"No, it happened before that. You see, Jonny, I can see spirits now."

"Really, but … does that mean …?"

"Yes, I saw you and Lois together … hand in hand," she said and tried to smile in spite of the pain that image brought to her heart.

"But I don't remember it."

She smiled indulgently at him and looked into his eyes. "You will remember … when you're ready." She paused as she touched his cheek. "I love you, Jonny, but I know you belong with her and I've accepted that, but you're here with me now and while you're here, you're mine." She smiled even though her eyes were bright. "I'd like to stay if you still want me?" She waited for his answer.

Clark's answer was to smile at her and wonder how she could possibly doubt his feelings for her. He just couldn't imagine his life without her now, encouraging him, watching out for him, dreaming about him, and so he kissed her slowly at first bringing forth moans and sighs and then he clutched her to him tightly. His passion for her overruling all thought. He had to have her. _What an amazing woman I found; no she found me._

And with that thought in mind, Clark kissed her over and over again in deep kisses that had her writhing and thrusting her hips against him. As he slowly undressed her, he took note of her hips as they lifted off the bed, her breasts flushed in her excitement, her nipples hard waiting for him and her head was thrown back on the pillow eyes shut as if waiting for his next move. Her underwear were the last to go as he removed then slowly, he inhaled her scent and he felt his body instantly react to her unique essense. Jane saw and felt his reaction and she moaned getting even more excited if that were possible. "Oh Jonny, please," she begged for it.

"In due time," he smiled as she whimpered her need and tried to pull him towards her.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy, because it's working," she cried getting a little upset at his teasing. She could not remember ever being so turned on before in her life.

He then decided to ease her tension a little as he pulled her tightly to him and Jane's hands were tangled in his hair pulling him closer. Their kisses became even more desperate and she moaned into his mouth. Clark shifted on top of her without breaking their kiss and then he was inside her and they both gasped when he filled her as he cupped the back of her head holding her there as he took her lips in one deep kiss after another and his hips found the rhythm and she followed him stroke for stroke both needing this closeness like never before.

Jane rocked against him, hips undulating more rapidly as she focused on her impending climax. He saw the intensity on her expression, felt her body tense and the contractions beginning from within. "Let it go, baby," he whispered against her lips. And then she was moaning, shivering in his arms as she came around him. He covered her mouth with his, swallowing her cries of pleasure as she bucked against him.

Her delighted cries and expression of total relief triggered his climax and he grasped her hips tightly to his, thrusting upward and moaning in pleasure.

The power of what they had just shared left them both speechless as she relaxed and for a time it was enough to just hold each other as their breathing slowed.

She sighed against his chest. "I missed you so much, Jonny."

"I missed you too, although I didn't know it at the time."

Tears slipped from her eyes to wet his skin and he became alarmed. "Honey, what is it?"

_He called me honey._ She smiled and realized she liked it. "I'm just being silly."

"Is something wrong? Tell me what made you cry."

"I'm just so happy. That's all it is."

He pulled her closer. "Get some rest, it's getting dark soon and I'm hungry."

"Me too," she said and wondered how she was going to tell him her secret.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Sorry to leave it there. Well, it seems Jane has more secrets to tell. I hope you enjoyed it. The final chapter in one week, and 'remember' reviews are love. Thanks for reading everyone! :D


	15. By Your Side

A/N: Well, here we are at the end of the story! *sniffles* In this final chapter, Hal tries to end things with Carol, Jane reveals a shocking secret to the League, and later as his memories slowly return, Clark and Jane reach a mutual understanding about their future. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 15: By Your Side_

_Hal's apartment in Coast City, a few days after the warehouse incident:_

Hal Jordan was called one of the most fearless members of the Green Lantern Corps, but when it came to facing his mistakes, he was not up to the task. It took courage to admit your faults and own up to them, and he had made a mistake, he knew that now. Making love to Carol and letting her believe that they had a future together had been a mistake. He hadn't seen her or talked to her in person in months.

He stared at the front door for a full minute and then opened it, dreading their conversation. Carol was standing there looking like something out of a dream. A true vision to his eyes, with her long dark blonde hair, a form fitting blouse and skirt and high heels that accentuated her figure, but it was her eyes that enthralled him, so blue and with a curious and hopeful look. He swallowed and tried to focus on why he had called her there in the first place. Now that he had a chance to think it through, they should have met in a more public place, but that would have been wrong, especially since he was going to break her heart and probably his too.

"Well, are you going to just stand there or are you going to invite me in?" Carol was not in the mood for this. When he had called her the other day and asked her to come by to see him, she was thrilled, nervous, curious and excited all at once.

"Oh, sure, come in Carol." He paused, after looking her over. "You look beautiful."

She entered his apartment, tried not to roll her eyes then she turned to face him, but her eyes looked him over and he did look wonderful. She straightened her spine and tried to be stern with him even though she wanted to throw her arms around him. "Well, what is it?"

"Please Carol, I know it's been a while," he told her trying to be polite. "After the last time ...?" He began, but stopped when her eyes filled with tears. "Carol, I'm so sorry."

She pulled herself together, turned from him furious with herself and went to stand by the window. "Hal, I don't have any expectations where you're concerned, I know that now." She turned back to him with expression on her face that broke his heart. "I had my hopes, I can't deny that, but when you didn't call, I accepted the truth." It then dawned on her why he had called her to come over. "You want to end things, don't you?"

He looked down at his shoes. "Yes, I do, and I'm sorry, Carol, if only ...?" He stopped unable to finish that comment when she stared at him with a shocked expression which utterly and completely surprised him. _She still had hopes for them?_

"I know and please don't say anymore." She paused and wiped at her eyes. "I should leave."

He knew this was wrong, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "It's not over. I've tried to let you go, but I can't."

"But you can't have a life Hal, and you know that, so why even put us through this?" She pleaded to him and tried to push him away, but that hopeful expression on her face was still there, no matter how hard she tried to accept it.

"Because ... I love you, Carol, and we can find a way to make this work. Please tell me you want to try. I promise to call you and to see you more often."

She shook her head at him, but a large part of her heart felt the same way. "Oh, Hal, I love you too, but it may not be enough."

He stared into her eyes, pulled her closer, and just before their lips met, he said, "It will be enough, Carol. You'll see," and then he kissed her showing her how much he cared and how much he wanted things to work out between them.

Sighing into his mouth, she kissed him back, hoping with all her heart they weren't making another mistake, a mistake that could break both their hearts.

~o~o~

_A few weeks later in the Hall of Justice:_

Supergirl, Power Boy, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, the Legion, Martian Manhunter and a few others who had joined the League in the past few weeks, were all sitting and waiting for a 'special' meeting not knowing why the meeting was called. After the story Jane had published and it had gone national, a few other superheroes had come forward wanting to stand up and fight for truth and justice.

In the past few weeks, Power Boy and the Isis Foundation were always available to them to help with that transition, but it had been hard for Jed to keep Jane's secret, especially from Kara. They had become very close, but he felt that Kara would understand his reasons for keeping her secret. He knew Jane wanted to break the news to all the members of the League today and he wanted to help her. He also hoped that once they all knew the truth that they would accept her as one of them, just as they had done for him.

Meanwhile, in the hallway outside the Hall of Justice, Jane's heart was pounding so hard from fear and doubt as they both clashed inside her mind, but Jonny, in particular, weighed heavily on her mind. She suspected he was going to be confused and upset by her announcement, but she believed he would accept her just as she is, just as she had accepted him.

Once everyone was seated at the massive table, Power Boy went to open the door. Jane entered with a dramatic flare, head held high, in a costume she had designed. It was a form fitting jumpsuit, low cut and very flattering, the color matched her eyes a warm shade of green, a half mask covered her face, her hair flowed long and loose about her shoulders and down her back, thigh high black boots clicked with every step she took, and completing her ensemble was a black cropped jacket with an Indian spirit of an Eagle over her left breast. The symbol was associated not only with visions and spirits, but also symbolized a connection to the creator. She stopped in front of an empty chair, not taking her eyes from Jonny, and waited for the inevitable uproar to begin.

While everyone gasped and murmured their approval, Superman stood up shocked by Jane's appearance even though he couldn't help but be intrigued by her costume and her courage to do something like this, and was that pride he felt? "Jane, what is going on here? Did you call this meeting, and what are you wearing?" _What in the world is she up to_? Clark was a bit flabbergasted he had to admit.

Power Boy introduced their possible newest member, he hoped. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you ... Rose Spiritus! Rose comes to us today with the hope that she could join us in our fight for truth and justice!" Jed announced and then tried not to grimace at the name. He watched Kara's reaction and she seemed very pleased. He smiled relieved.

Everyone else cringed at the name and Jane admitted it needed some work. "I'm working on that," she sheepishly admitted and tried to smile in spite of her doubts.

"Well, I'll be damn," Wonder Woman murmured and then she stood up and came to meet their possible newest member but she had a few questions for her. Clark was still a bit tongue-tied at the moment. Diana crossed her arms and looked her up and down. "So, Rose Spiritus? What are your credentials and why do you think you should be among the world's finest superheroes?"

Hal listened and watched Clark come to terms with the very thing they had discussed just a few short weeks ago. He did appear shocked and he had to wonder why Jane never gave him a warning, a heads-up as it were. He scratched his chin and watched the proceedings. The more he thought about it though, he liked Jane's spunk and determination, and knowing how Clark felt about 'humans' joining the League, he was definitely on her side.

Jane cleared her throat, not taking her eyes from Jonny, and began her speech. "The name I chose has a history. My mother's side of the family has a descendent and you won't find her on any computer. I am a part of that family. Her name was Rose Psychic, she lived thousands of years ago and she was capable of living for a very long time."

Clark finally found his voice. "How old are you … Rose?" He found her fascinating in spite of his doubts about her reasons for not telling him her plans.

She took a deep breath and told him the truth. "I'm over a hundred years old."

Everyone gasped including Clark and then he narrowed his eyes at her wondering about her need to keep secrets from him.

"Is there anything else you want to tell us about yourself?" Diana asked, curious about her.

"My reasons for coming to Metropolis never wavered," Jane responded as she and Jonny stared at each other. "I wanted to save Superman, but ..." She swallowed and continued. "He saved me too."

"How do you mean, he saved you?" Diana asked, still curious.

"Once I found out about Rose and her life, that there was a dark vein running through her existence, I needed to know more. I know she's in hell for her crimes. She was pure evil and could not be trusted not at first, but then I found out that Rose was killed by demons and her soul was dragged to hell, but instead of taking a chance to return, her soul remained in hell choosing instead to remain there, to bring hope to damned souls who believed they had no chance at redemption."

Jane's story was enthralling, but everyone waited for Superman to say something. "That's an incredible story, Jane, but I see what you're trying to tell us," Clark began as he slowly walked over to her and tried with everything in him to understand her reasons for not telling him all of this before. "You want us to trust you, is that it?"

"Yes, I wanted to prove to you and everyone here that you could trust me, that I wanted to help, do some good," she responded, hoping he would believe her.

Kara spoke up and tried to help her in spite of her initial misgivings about Jane. "You have done well Jane. Didn't she, Superman?"

After Jane's speech, Clark remembered that one moment in the hospital when the sunlight from the window had shown down on her as if she was from heaven or somehow different from what she appeared to be. He shook his head at his musings, but the image remained teasing him. And as he stood there staring at her not saying anything, he came to the realization that they still had a lot to learn about each other. He wanted to learn more about her, and he was ready, yes, he was definitely ready.

"Superman?" Jane anxiously waited for him to say something and when he just stood there not saying anything, she realized that she had failed and that she may have lost him … forever. Tears blinded her as she turned to leave but he stopped her as he grabbed her arm. Her eyes were hopeful and pleading in spite of her tears, as she stared at him and waited for him to say something.

He held his head high and spoke directly to her. "My vote is that we give Rose Spiritus a chance to help us in anyway that she can. All those in favor, say aye." Superman paused. It was unanimous. "All those opposed?" Silence followed.

Jane knew it wasn't proper in front of everyone, but she threw her arms around his neck and he couldn't help himself as he kissed her.

Everyone applauded and laughed at their playfulness then everyone came forward to congratulate Jane and to welcome her to the League. Clark pulled back feeling embarrassed but he had meant every word. She had proven herself and her worth to all of them and especially to him.

_I am lucky to have her._

~o~o~

_Several months later, after finding an apartment together in Metropolis:_

After the past several months, Clark had made a decision about continuing his temporary job at the Metropolis Journal. After being offered the permanent position just this morning, it had been a very tough decision, but he couldn't deny how much being back in a newsroom excited him and he was looking forward to being there everyday. Of course, he had numerous assignments, stories around the world, but going to work everyday, fitting that into his life along with his superhero duties, pleased him in a way that nothing had in a very long time.

But the one thing that continued to bother him was the noise. It wasn't too bad at the office, where he was busy and he could concentrate on his work, but the evenings when he was with Jane were the worst. Clark's ears had a serious adjustment to make. It had been a long time since he had lived in the city everyday and the quietness of space was definitely calling to him. All in all though, in spite of that he had decided to continue working at the Journal and to tell Jane the good news that evening.

After a nice dinner, they returned to the apartment, Jane watched him closely as he tried and come to terms with his new life there in the city and all the noises that seem to be bombarding him all at once. He touched his arm. "Maybe you shouldn't have taken that permanent job, Jonny. I would miss you everyday, but it will take some getting used to living in the city again, so why don't you move in but you don't have to stay every night, but I wouldn't mind that at all, and ..." She paused and touched his chest. "Why don't you work your way up to say several nights a week for starters? How does that sound?"

"What did you say? The police sirens were blaring there for a moment." He covered his ears and tried to tune them out and they did quiet down after a few minutes.

"Oh dear, this is going to be a problem isn't it? Maybe we shouldn't have done this, but I was hoping we could live like a normal couple, you know living together, building a life together?" She hopefully asked.

Speaking of living together, he had a few questions about her husband that had been bothering him ever since she had revealed herself to the League. "Jane, did Bill know anything about your past, I mean, your abilities or who you really were?"

"No, I never told him," she admitted and looked away.

"But why didn't you? You married him Jane, he deserved that at least."

She sighed, left his side and went to make some coffee. "It really wasn't an issue in my marriage. My mother had just told me about Rose just before we had gotten married, and the dreams and visions hadn't started until that first night, years later, when I dreamt about you, so I kept it to myself."

He followed her to the kitchen as more questions came into his mind. "And he never knew how old you were? He never suspected a thing?" Clark was finding this all so unbelievable especially her age.

"My family had mastered ways of hiding our true ages, so that wasn't an issue either."

Clark was beginning to understand her now. "But Jane they were lies, you realize that, don't you?"

She shrugged. "It didn't feel that way to me."

He frowned and started to wonder who she really was. "Jane, come and sit down for a moment." He took her hand, sat down next to her, and tried to make her understand about lies and half-truths and how they could build up, and then she wouldn't be able to tell the difference between right and wrong. He knew he had nip this now before things got out of control. He stared into her eyes. "Do you believe in us Jane, what we share?"

"Of course I do. What a question. You know I love you, Jonny."

He smiled. "I know you do, but what if I told you that I didn't believe you, that what you were telling me wasn't true? Would you believe me or your instincts that I was lying to you?"

Jane was confused at first. "But I am telling you the truth. Don't you believe me?"

He touched her cheek. Now he had to explain it to her. "Jane, don't you see? The truth and what you tell me could be two totally different things, because if you lie and keep things from me, it corrodes everything we share. It could hurt us in the long run. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I think so. I'm sorry I lied and didn't tell you about my plans and about Rose. I thought you would feel differently about me if you knew. Are you mad?"

"Not at all, I'm happy now that everything is out in the open. Is there anything else you need to tell me?" He smiled and waited.

"No, that's all there is," she answered, worried about them.

He could see how worried she was, but he believed they could move forward from here. "Come here, everything is going be alright," he told her and she went into his arms holding him close. "Let me tell you a story about a young man who had a secret, a very powerful secret, but he never told a living soul not for a long time. His parents told him, and I'm sure your parents told you the same thing, that if anyone found out the truth, it would destroy their family and everything they held dear, so he kept the secret to himself, until he found the right person to tell that secret, and you know what?"

"No, what happened?"

"Once the secret was told, the world became a much brighter place and everything was clear to him." Clark's eyes widened as his memories flowed back into his mind while telling her about his life and what he had gone through. He pulled her tighter against him. "I found Lois, and you, Jane, you found me."

"Oh, Jonny, what a beautiful story, and I understand now," she smiled at him.

"I'm glad Jane, very glad."

So, as the sirens blared in his ears, the neighbor's television set blasted the early evening news, a baby cried for his bottle, Clark turned her to him and kissed her secure in the belief that they had both turned their respective corners toward the truth, and with that knowledge they would build their life … together.

_The end!_

~o~o~

A/N(s): I hope you enjoyed this future 'what if' story of Clark Kent and his journey to find love and happiness. Thank you all for taking this journey with me, for leaving reviews and letting me know your thoughts.

For those who were wondering, Neutron is in a 'special' cell where his powers could be contained. As far as his sentence, let's just say he won't be seen again, not for a long, long time.

Also, I'm not even sure if there will be a sequel to this, but plans are in the works for a GL sequel to continue Hal and Carol's story. But as far as this story goes, I wanted Clark to be happy and in love and I think I accomplished that. *sniffles some more*

Thanks again for reading and please leave a review for this final chapter or any other chapter. I would love to hear from you and I will reply, I promise! Reviews are love! :D


End file.
